


Cocoa Time

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Inanimate Objects, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mayren, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tea cup, Water Spray, cocoa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los objetos muy amados por sus dueños cobraran vida?La taza blanca del ángel Aziraphale está feliz con su vida en la librería. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando Zira se muda al departamento de su esposo Crowley; allí conoce a Mayren, el rociador de plantas que el demonio suele utilizar, y este le hace ver que todavía no ha descubierto todos los tipos de felicidad. Y lo primero para su nueva vida, dice Mayren, es tener un nombre propio.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La taza blanca de Zira arriba a su nuevo hogar: el departamento de Crowley.

La taza de Aziraphale no tenía nombre, pero estaba bien. No culpaba a su dueño por no darle nombre, al fin y al cabo Zira no tenía como saber que estaba vivo.

Aunque era una taza, era un "él". Llevaba muchísimo tiempo acompañando al ángel, sirviendo su té y su cocoa, disfrutando de la tranquila atmósfera de la librería. Sus alitas eran pequeñas pero servían, y cuando estaba solo aleteaba contento por todo el lugar conociendo a sus vecinos, los libros y otros objetos que también poseían conciencia. Pronto, les decía, Aziraphale los notaría y las cosas serían mejor.

-¿Cómo sabes que después de tantos años notará nuestra presencia?

-Oh, es intuición. Confíen en mí, por favor. Y confíen en Aziraphale.

Así las cosas cuando aquella tarde, tras que su dueño saliera con Crowley de paseo, la taza sin nombre voló hasta la ventana del departamento (su nuevo hogar), y se instaló a disfrutar del sol. Llevaba muy poco allí y todavía se sentía un poco extraño, pero confiaba ciegamente en Zira. Desde que se casara con Crowley, su carácter era más relajado que nunca y por eso sabía que pronto podría percibirlos.

" Tal vez debería comprobar que hay té para cuando regresen" pensó volando de nuevo y chocando con alguien.

-¡Ay! Lo siento mucho, ¿te lastimé?

-¡Mira por dónde vuelas, pedazo de...!- el rociador de agua de Crowley, fiel compañero del demonio, se quedó atónito ante la delicadeza de la taza del ángel, a quien solo había visto de lejos y en su estado inmóvil. Pero ahora al verlo de cerca, con sus alitas hermosas alborotadas, sintió el agua correr por todo su cuerpo.

-Perdón... soy nuevo aquí, debí ser más cuidadoso... 

-¡No, no! Está bien... Discúlpame tú, fui un bruto... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Tus alas están bien? Si quieres, te las acicalo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien recién llegado.

"Y bonito" pensó mientras agradecía que Aziraphale se hubiera mudado con ellos y traído consigo a su hermosa taza blanca.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nombre propio es importante. Mayren conoce el nombre perfecto para su nuevo amigo.

El rociador de Crowley tampoco tenía nombre, pero él mismo se había puesto Mayren. Le gustaba ese nombre porque sonaba fabuloso, y tal como su dueño él quería destacar. Crowley era un buen dueño: bueno, con las plantas tal vez no, pero a él siempre lo utilizaba y lo guardaba en su propio escritorio, como a los objetos importantes. Estaba muy orgulloso de su importancia dentro del departamento, por eso se había sentido inquieto al saber que el ángel Aziraphale se mudaría allí, alterando la rutina del hogar. 

Ahora que tenía enfrente de sí a la taza blanca, con sus alas húmedas y a medio acicalar, agradeció con el alma aquella boda celestial que había desembocado en una mudanza. Con cuidado se acercó y le preguntó a la taza, con cierta timidez:

-¿Necesitas más agua para limpiarte? Tengo mucha.

-Oh, qué gentil eres, pero no hace falta... apenas me ensucié un poquito. ¡Listo! Ya estoy reluciente de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad!

-Qué va, no fue nada- contestó con una risita nerviosa.- Por cierto, me llamo Mayren. ¿Y tú?

-Yo no tengo nombre- contestó la taza sin hacerse problema por eso.- Aziraphale no sabe que estoy vivo. No me ha nombrado aún.

-¿Y eso? Crowley tampoco me nombró, por eso lo hice yo mismo. ¿No te gustaría tener un nombre propio para cuando te tengas que presentar a tu dueño?

-Bueno, como gustar, me gustaría... pero no se me ocurre nada. ¿Cómo me podría llamar?

-Cocoa- dijo Mayren con un suspiro de lo más sospechoso.- Es un nombre igual de tierno que tú.


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilado de cinco diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Aziraphale: Ahh, estoy tan cansado... creo que un té me iría muy bien... ¿dónde puse mi taza?

Crowley: Creo que la dejaste en mi escritorio, ángel. Deja te la alcanzo enseguida. (va hasta su escritorio) A ver, debería estar... ¿¿pero qué demonios es esto??

Aziraphale: ¿Qué sucedió, querido...?

Crowley (sosteniendo el rociador con ira): ¿¿Qué significa esto de derramar tu agua sobre la taza de mi ángel?? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a respetar a...?

Aziraphale: 😲😲

Crowley: Ángel... no sé como decirlo, pero, no es lo que parece... ¿verdad que no es lo que parece? 😡

Mayren: No me arrepiento de nada 😍😍

Cocoa (sonrojado): Solo me ayudó a lavarme porque me caí en la tierra... lo juro...

........................................................................

Crowley (con el ceño fruncido): Así que tú también estás vivo como Bentley... 

Rociador Mayren: Pues sí...

Crowley: Y me dices que la taza alada de Zira también...

Mayren: Pues sí...

Crowley: Y que te enamoraste de él a primera vista porque es un ángel.

Mayren: Pues sí... (Vacila) estás enojado por eso? 

Crowley (negando y abrazándolo emocionado): Te entiendo mejor que nadie, hermano.

.......................................................................

Aziraphale: Esto sí que es una sorpresa... ¡mi taza tiene vida y yo no lo sabía! Es increíble...

Cocoa: Sabía que pronto lo descubrirías. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Aziraphale: Y tu nombre es precioso. ¿Te lo puso el rociador de Crowley? ;)

Cocoa (sonrojándose): Sí... ¿no fue lindo de su parte? Fue tan amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos...

Aziraphale: Voy a preparar té y me sigues contando. ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre ustedes!

Cocoa (aleteando contento): ¡Iré contigo!

Crowley y Mayren (espiándolos): ¡Son demasiado tiernos! >//////<

.....................................................................

Aziraphale: Debo preguntarlo, ahora que sé que estás vivo. ¿Te molesta que te use para beber mi té y mi cocoa?

Cocoa: ¡No, para nada! ¿Por qué preguntas?

Aziraphale: Bueno, son bebidas calientes. ¿No te lastima?

Cocoa: ¡En lo absoluto! Fui fabricado para soportar altas temperaturas, así que puedes llenarme tranquilo con la bebida de tu preferencia. Lo resistiré bien ^_^

Mayren (oyendo todo escondido): O///////////O

(Más tarde)

Mayren (serio): Crowley, esto es importante. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que, en lugar de agua, me cargues con té caliente?

Crowley: ¿Qué? :)

...........................................................................

Cocoa: Aziraphale, ¿vas a necesitarme esta tarde?

Zira: ¿Mh? No, no, por hoy ya no beberé nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cocoa: Es que Mayren me invitó a salir y necesitaba tiempo libre >//////<

Zira: ¿Por qué te sonrojas? :)

Cocoa: ¿¿Quién está sonrojado?? >//////////////<

Zira: ¿Ustedes dos son esa clase de "amigos"?

Cocoa: ¡Ahh, no escucho, no escucho nada! (Sale volando mientras entra Crowley)

Zira: ...........

Crowley: No me digas nada. ¿Se sonrojó y salió chillando para no tener que contestar tus preguntas?

Zira: ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Crowley: Mayren me hizo lo mismo cuando le pregunté si le estaba " llenando la taza" a su amigo.

Zira: ...........

Crowley: Sí, tal vez lo pregunté de forma muy directa :D


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilado de cinco diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Cocoa: Mayren... Maaaaayren, ¿dónde estás? 😥

Aziraphale: Cocoa, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

Cocoa: Tengo que encontrar a Mayren, creo que se llevó una pésima impresión de mí...

Aziraphale: ¿Pero qué...? ¿A qué te refieres? 😲

Cocoa (gimiendo): Me vio lavándome con agua caliente del grifo y... pues...

(Mientras tanto en el jardín)

Crowley: Oye, tú, ¡bájate de ahí que tengo que regar las plantas! ¡Mayren! ¿Me oyes?

Mayren (arriba de un estante mirando hacia la pared): Estúpido grifo...ni que tuviera agua tan buena, la mía seguro es mucho mejor... 😒

Crowley: ¿Estás tonto o qué? ¡Yo te cargo con agua del grifo! 😧

Mayren (sin oírlo): ... Deja a ese grifo lavarlo y no a mí... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me falta?

Crowley: Probablemente sentido común 😑😑😑

...............................................................................

Cocoa: Mayren... ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por lavarme con agua del grifo? 😔

Mayren: Psé. Puedes hacer lo que quieras 😤😤

Cocoa: Ya te expliqué que necesitaba agua caliente para limpiar bien los restos de chocolate de mi fondo...

Mayren (obstinado): No es asunto mío como te laves, hazlo con el grifo si te va mejor.

Cocoa: Está bien... me voy, no quiero molestarte más... 😥😥

Mayren: ...........

Crowley: ¿De verdad estás celoso de un grifo? ¿No te da vergüenza?

Aziraphale: ¿Por qué Cocoa está en mi escritorio con las alas mustias? ¿Qué le hicieron? 😠

Mayren: ¿Está muy triste...? 😧

Aziraphale (frío): Si vuelves a hacerlo llorar él y yo nos regresaremos a la librería, ¿quedó claro? Nadie se mete con mi amigo.

Crowley: ¡¡Mayren idiota, ve a pedirle perdón a Cocoa ahora mismo!! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó que mi ángel viniera a vivir aquí? ¡Me muero si vuelve a irse! 😱😱

Mayren: ¡Yo no quería que estuviera triste, lo juro! 😭

Aziraphale: Francamente, no sé que vimos en ustedes 😒😒

...............................................................................

Mayren: Cocoa... oye, yo... quería pedirte disculpas por el malentendido...

Cocoa: 😞😞

Mayren (con el agua agitada): ¡En serio, no fue mi intención ofenderte! Sé que no tienes nada con el grifo... fue una estupidez de mi parte ponerme celoso de él.

Cocoa (con timidez): ¿Celoso? ¿Estabas celoso?

Mayren: Bueno... sí 😇😇

Cocoa (sonrojado): ¿Eso significa que yo te gusto? 

Mayren: Mu... mucho...

(Cinco minutos después)

Crowley: Olvidé mis llaves, debo ir a buscar a Zira a... ¿¿Otra vez?? 😡😡😡

Mayren (con el pico rociador entre las alas de Cocoa): ¡¡No es lo que parece!! 😱😱

Cocoa: ¡Dijiste que no volvería hasta la noche! 😨😨

......................................................................................

Aziraphale: Cocoa, tenemos que hablar...

Cocoa: ¿Qué sucede? 

Aziraphale (incómodo): Bueno, Crowley me ha hablado de... cierto asunto...

Cocoa: ¿....?

Aziraphale (tose con disimulo): ¿... entre tú y Mayren? 

Cocoa: Oh... supongo que te contó aquello... pero verás, Mayren solo se tropezó y su pico cayó entre mis alas por accidente, no es como si hubiera sido a propósito... jajaja...

Aziraphale: Él solo me dijo que ustedes estaban escapándose del departamento por las mañanas...

Cocoa: 😳😳😳

Aziraphale: No mencionó nada sobre el pico de Mayren en tus...

Cocoa: ¡Ohh, lo siento Zira, se me hace tarde para mi aseo diario, nos vemos más tarde, adiós, adioooooos! 😫😫

.....................................................................................

Mayren: Zzzz... Cocoa... estás tan lindo lleno de té rojo... 😴😴

Aziraphale: Aww... está soñando con mi amigo, ¡qué tier...!

Mayren: Jejeje... si quieres... te lleno de otra cosa... 😆

Aziraphale: 😳😳

Mayren: Solo dime... y te mojaré donde quieras... 😴😴😴

Aziraphale: 😱😱😱

(Más tarde)

Cocoa: ¿Vamos a ir a la librería a esta hora? ¿Qué pasó?

Aziraphale: Necesito protegerte de ese degenerado...

Cocoa: ¿Qué? 😮

Aziraphale: Que necesito estar un poco alejado, sí, alejado para concentrarme en los nuevos libros que me acaban de llegar 😅


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilado de tres diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Crowley: Preparé café, ángel, ¿quieres un poco?

Aziraphale: Bueno, el café no es lo mío, pero si ya preparaste te aceptaré con gusto una taza, querido ^^

Crowley: Prepara a tu Cocoa que ya te sirvo... ¿Mh?

Aziraphale: ¿Pasa algo?

Crowley: A ver, ¡pero si había dejado la jarra de café aquí...! ¿Dónde está? 😲

(Mientras tanto, en la terraza)

Jarra de Café: ¡Por favor, no me mates, no he hecho nada! 😭😭

Mayren: Todavía no. Pero lo harás 😠😠

Cocoa: ¿¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, May?? 😱

Mayren: Solo estoy manteniendo una charla amistosa... para que quede claro que el único que te puede llenar de cosas calientes soy yo :)

..........................................................................

Cocoa: May, querido... ¿estás más tranquilo?

Mayren: Sí... perdóname, Cocoa, no debí ponerme tan celoso de la jarra de café. Fue una locura de mi parte tratar de estrellarla contra el piso 😔

Cocoa: Definitivamente fue una locura. Mira que pensar que tengo ojos para otro objeto que no seas tú...

Mayren: ¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir? 😲

Cocoa (sonrojado): ¿Crees que te dejaría salpicarme con tu agua si no te quisiera?

Mayren: 😍😍😍😍

Crowley (espiando): Eso es... ¡ese es mi chiquillo! 😄😄

Aziraphale (espiando desde otro lugar): ¡Mi bebé ha sido corrompido! 😭😭

..........................................................................

Crowley: Zira y yo vamos a ir a Tadfield este fin de semana. ¿Podemos confiar en que van a portarse bien?

Mayren: ¿Acaso alguna vez nos hemos portado mal? 😤😤

Crowley: Según Zira y por como vio de sucio a Cocoa la última vez, sí. 

Cocoa: Qué vergüenza... 😫

Crowley: Oigan, no les pido que no jueguen entre ustedes. Solo que se cuiden más. ¿Es mucho pedir? Mayren, tú. No salpiques las paredes, por Satán, es asqueroso.

Mayren: No tengo la culpa de tener un chorro de agua tan potente 😒

Cocoa: Quiero volver a la librería y quedarme allí para siempre 😖😖


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un malentendido llena de tristeza a Cocoa.

Alas rotas (primera parte)

Cocoa (cansado): Aziraphale lleva una semana en la librería estudiando un manuscrito... puf... no doy más... le he servido como doscientas tazas de té... 😓

Crowley: Bueno, tienes que entenderlo, es su trabajo. Pero piensa la parte buena, te envió conmigo para que descanses en casa y veas a Mayren...

Cocoa (algo más animado): Sí, eso me alegra bastante la verdad. ¿Crees que me extrañe?

Crowley: ¿Mayren? ¡Por supuesto! Ya verás, se volverá loco de alegría al verte de nuevo.

(Ya en el departamento)

Cocoa: Al fin veré a mi Mayren de nuevo, pensé tanto en él... ¡May! ¿Estás aquí? Volví, ¡no sabes cuanto...!

Mayren (sin oírlo): No te muevas, ¿acaso quieres quedar más sucio? Por dios...

Teléfono Fijo: Es tu culpa, ¡ahora calla y dame un poco más de agua para borrar esta mancha!

Mayren: Sí, sí, lo que tú... ¿¿COCOA?? ¿Qué haces aquí? 😱😱

Cocoa: Ah... lo siento, no quería interrumpir... 🥺🥺 ¡Los dejo que sigan tranquilos! (huye volando)

Mayren: ¡No es lo que parece, Cocoa, regresa!

Cocoa: ¡Soy un estúpido! Creí que me estaría esperando y estaba con otro... 😭😭😭 ¡Regresaré a la librería con Aziraphale, nunca debí... oh, no! (tropieza y cae al suelo)

Continuará


	7. Capítulo 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un accidente empeora la situación en la casa de los inefables.

Alas rotas (segunda parte)

Cocoa: ..........

Crowley: ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Cocoa, no! 😱😱 Ay, ¿cómo le explico esto a mi ángel? 

Mayren: ¡Es culpa mía, fue todo una confusión! Salió volando enojado y perdió el equilibrio... ¡Crowley, haz algo! ¡No lo dejes morir! 😭😭

Cocoa: Yo... no siento mis alas... 😖

Mayren: ¡Mi amor, perdóname! Crowley... ¡Por favor, ayúdalo! 

Crowley: Hazte a un lado. (Toma a Cocoa y a sus alas, que se desprendieron)

Cocoa: ¿Qué me pasó...? Ay... me duele...

Crowley (tenso): Te repararé con un milagro, así que quédate tranquilo. Pero tengo que hacerlo rápido. Siento algo muy denso en el aire... no quiero arriesgarme.

Cocoa (lagrimeando): Soy un estúpido... ¿Por qué no miré por donde volaba?

Mayren: Iré contigo, amor mío.

Cocoa: No quiero que vengas... 😣

Mayren: Iré igual. Tienes mi apoyo y mi amor incondicionales aunque no lo creas, así que te acompañaré hasta que estés curado.

Continuará


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayren explica toda su verdad a Cocoa. ¿Será suficiente para perdonarlo?

Alas rotas (tercera parte)

Crowley cumplió su palabra y volvió a unir las partes de Cocoa con un milagro; después, para que descansara a gusto, lo dejó reposando sobre un repasador limpio dentro de una bandeja de desayuno, como si se tratara de una cama. Colocó la bandeja en su escritorio, y dejó que Mayren pasara solo un momento, tras hacerle severas advertencias.

-Si Cocoa te dice que te vayas, te vas. ¿Está claro? Ha sufrido un fuerte shock y necesita tranquilidad. Si lo amas, ayúdalo a estar bien.

Mayren asintió y entró despacio, y se acercó a la bandeja donde descansaba Cocoa. La hermosa taza blanca aleteaba débilmente, y dedujo que estaba recuperando la sensibilidad en sus alas. Sintió una enorme culpa mezclada con dolor. ¿Por qué había ayudado al teléfono fijo a lavarse en vez de esperar a Cocoa en la sala como debía? El imbécil del teléfono se había manchado solo con una bolsa de tierra con abono que Crowley comprara y olvidara abierta por ahí; había tratado de impresionar al celular de Crowley siguiéndolo por el pasillo, cuando obviamente no podía ir muy lejos por su cable, y como resultado se había llenado de tierra.

"Pero era su problema, no mío. No debí usar mi valiosa agua para otro que no sea Cocoa. Ni siquiera las plantas se la merecen tanto como él".

-Mh... ¿Mayren? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja Cocoa, al percibir su presencia.

-Vine a ver como estabas, y a cuidarte. Claro... si quieres. 

Cocoa tardó en contestar, pero finalmente dijo, despacio y con bastante seguridad:- me gustaría. Sí.. me gustaría mucho que te quedes.

Mayren no le dijo nada, para no avergonzarlo. Pero por dentro soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

..................................................................................

Voy a sacar licencia de Maestra en Shippeos Locos y les voy a dejar un extra: el Teléfono Fijo x el Celular de Crowley 😄

Celular (preocupado): Con permiso... ¿estás bien?

Teléfono Fijo: Oh, por favor, no me mires. Me muero de vergüenza... hice el papelón de mi vida intentando seguirte el otro día.

Celular: Bueno, ¡no seas tan duro contigo! Tu intención era buena...

Teléfono Fijo: ¡Pero era obvio que no podía hacerlo! Tengo un cable. Nunca podré salir de esta habitación 😔

Celular: No te preocupes. Si tú no puedes salir, yo vendré a verte todos los días. Te lo prometo.

Teléfono Fijo: 😍😍


	9. Capítulo 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilado de cinco diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Crossover (Cocoa Time x GO Bentley)

Crowley: Cocoa, ¿seguro que te sientes mejor para viajar?

Cocoa: Sí... mis alas ya se sienten más fuertes. Además quiero volver a la librería con Aziraphale, él me necesita.

Crowley: De acuerdo... Mayren, ¿vienes?

Mayren: Por supuesto. No dejaré a mi angelito solo 😘😘

Cocoa: May, que galante eres... >////<

Mayren: Es lo mínimo que te mereces, después de la angustia que te hice pasar. No pasará de nuevo. Viviré solo para ti, amor mío.

Crowley: Ustedes son peores que Zira y yo... ¿Mh? ¿Y mi Bentley? 

Mayren: ¿Cerraste la puerta del garage anoche?

Crowley: ¡QUIEN SE HAYA ATREVIDO A ROBARME EL AUTO LO PAGARÁ MUY CARO! 😠😠

Cocoa: Oye, Crowley... ¿Tu auto tiene algún conocido en Tadfield?

Crowley: Su novio Turpin... ¿Por qué?

Cocoa: ¡Oh, entonces quédate tranquilo porque no te lo robaron! Dejó esta nota diciendo que iba a Tadfield. Que bueno, ¿no? 😄

Crowley: 😑😑😑 

Cocoa: ¿Crowley? ¿Estás bien? 😮

Crowley: Los hijos a veces le roban el auto a sus padres. Mi hijo se roba a sí mismo. ¿Qué hice mal, por Satanás? 😭😭

........................................................................

Aziraphale: Crowley me regaló este café importado... no es mi bebida favorita, pero si se trata de un obsequio de él, lo tomaré con mucho gusto 😊😊

Cocoa: ¿Una bebida nueva? Oh, ¡que emocionante! Nunca he tenido café dentro mío.

Teléfono Fijo: Pero si has tenido otras cosas dentro tuyo, ¿verdad? 😏

Cocoa: ¿Qué dijiste, idiota? 😠😠

Teléfono Fijo: ¡Vamos, solo fue una broma! 😂😂

Cocoa: Muy gracioso. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala y lo cuentas delante de todos? Oh, cierto. No puedes moverte de aquí :)

Teléfono Fijo: 😭😭😭

Aziraphale: ¡Cielos! Eso me dolió hasta a mí 😧

.............................................................................

Mayren: Te amo, mi angelito de cerámica 😘😘

Cocoa: Te amo, mi rociador de amor 😍😍

Crowley: Ustedes me dan asco... ¡Mayren! Vamos, muévete, ¡tienes que trabajar!

Mayren: ¿Ehh...? ¡Estoy con mi Cocoa ahora, que las mugres plantas esperen por su agua!

Crowley: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡El único que maltrata a mis plantas soy yo! 😠😠

Aziraphale: ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen todos esos gritos?

Crowley: ¡Este malagradecido que no quiere trabajar! 

Aziraphale: Mayren, pequeño... ¿Acaso no eres el querido rociador de Crowley? Te compró para dar agua a sus plantitas...

Mayren: Sí... ¿Y?

Aziraphale: Bueno, querido, ¡está bien si no quieres trabajar de vez en cuando! Crowley puede ir a comprar otro rociador, y así tú podrás tomar más descansos. 😊

Mayren: 😰

Aziraphale: A lo mejor el nuevo rociador cobra vida también, y terminan siendo amigos los tres. 😊😊

Mayren: 😱😱😱 ¡¡No!! ¡El único rociador de esta casa soy yo! ¡Crowley, regaré todo yo solo como siempre he hecho! 😡

Aziraphale: Problema resuelto.

Crowley: ........ cada día te amo más 😍😍😍

..........................................................................

Mayren: Entonces... ¿te irás otra vez? 😔

Cocoa: Lo siento, May, pero Aziraphale tiene mucho trabajo en la librería... debo apoyarlo, para algo soy su taza. Trataré de volver pronto.

Mayren: Entonces iré a visitarte ni bien pueda. Lo prometo.

Cocoa: ¿Crowley te traerá?

Mayren: Más le vale. No tiene ni idea de lo secas que dejaré sus plantas si no me colabora 😠

Crowley: Mira tú... que bonito, pequeño bastardo. ¿Así tratas al dueño que te dio la vida?

Mayren: ¡A ti ni te importan tus plantas, perezoso!

Crowley: Sigue hablando así y te enterraré junto con ellas 😡😡

Cocoa: ¡Por favor, no se peleen! Crowley, después de todo, ¿no quieres visitar a Zira más seguido?

Crowley: Buen punto. ¡Aprende modales de tu novio, engendro verde! Él si sabe pedir las cosas correctamente.

Mayren: Sí, sí... adiós, déjame despedirme a solas 😤

Plantas: Por favor, no queremos quedar secas 😭😭😭

...............................................................................

Aziraphale: Cocoa, ¿estás aburrido?

Cocoa (sentado en la ventana): ¿Eh? No... 

Aziraphale: ¿Seguro, pequeño? No has dejado de mirar por la ventana desde hace horas...

Cocoa: Es que... quiero ver si aparece Crowley, porque si viene traerá a Mayren 😌

Aziraphale: Querido. Como lo siento, no he podido volver a casa en días, y tú debes extrañar a tu novio... ¿Quieres regresar? Tomaré té en una taza común, si es necesario.

Cocoa: ¡No! Tu taza soy yo, y haré mi trabajo como corresponde 😇

Aziraphale: Eres más que mi taza, eres mi amigo 😊😊

Cocoa: Aww... ¡Gracias! Tú también eres mi amigo, Zira. Mi mejor amigo.

Aziraphale: ¿Un poco de té rojo te animaría? 

Cocoa: Como siempre 😊


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilado de cinco diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Libro: Qué bueno volver a verte, Cocoa... ¿Tus alas ya están bien?

Cocoa: Perfectas. Crowley me curó con un milagro 😊

Libro: ¿Y lo tuyo con Mayren?

Cocoa: ¿Qué pasa con eso? 

Libro: ¿Sigue mojándote cuando Zira no los ve? 😏

Cocoa: Ahí vamos otra vez... 😒

Libro (para adultos): ¡Oh, vamos, nunca sueltas el chisme! ¿Tu novio te moja o te deja esperando? ¿Te llena hasta el borde? ¡Cuenta, no seas tímido conmigo! 😄😄

.............................................................................

Aziraphale: ¿Cocoa? ¿Cocoa, estás dormido?

Cocoa: Msé... ¿Qué pasa, Zira...? Tengo sueño... 😪

Aziraphale: He terminado de estudiar los manuscritos que me enviaron, y ya los guardé en un lugar seguro. ¿Volvemos a casa?

Cocoa: ¡Sí...! Al fin podré dormir... en casita... con May... >////<

Aziraphale: Ven, deja que te enjuague un poco que pareces exhausto... ¡Tus alas están muy caídas! ¿No te golpeaste de nuevo, no?

Cocoa: No, no... para nada.

Aziraphale: ¿Y estas salpicaduras dentro tuyo? No recuerdo haber bebido chocolate hoy...

Cocoa: 😶😶

(Flashback de esa mañana)

Mayren: Le robé a Crowley esta bebida de chocolate importada. Dice que, si la bebes caliente, puedes llegar a tener una sensación maravillosa por todo el cuerpo... ¿Quieres que probemos? 😏

Cocoa: Nosotros no podremos beberla... ¿Funcionará igual?

Mayren: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, mi vida 😘

(Fin del Flashback)

Aziraphale: Cocoa, te quedaste mudo, ¿de verdad estás bien? 😟

Cocoa: Sí, sí. Perfecto. No tengo ni idea de donde salieron esas manchas, ni la más mínima idea 😅😅

........................................................................

Líquidos

Aziraphale: Mayren... ¿Tú quieres mucho a mi Cocoa, no?

Mayren: ¡POR SUPUESTO! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Entonces quieres su bien por sobre todas las cosas.

Mayren: ¡La duda ofende, Aziraphale! 😤

Aziraphale: Entonces si lo amas cuídalo más.

Mayren: ¿Eh?

Aziraphale: Cocoa está diseñado para tolerar bebidas calientes. No sé que es eso pegajoso que encontré el otro día pero estoy seguro que no puede beberse 😒

Mayren: 😶😶 Puedo explicarlo...

Aziraphale: Limítate a los líquidos, por favor. Las sustancias pegajosas corroen su material.

Mayren: ....... sí, señor 😔

.......................................................................

Compromiso

Mayren: 😌😌

Crowley: En qué estarás pensando para poner esa cara de angelito que no rompe un plato...

Mayren: No tengo cara, ¿recuerdas?

Crowley: No importa, te conozco y sé que estás poniendo una cara rara. Vamos, confiesa... ¿Piensas en Cocoa?

Mayren: Tú que crees 😌😌

Crowley: Que ustedes tienen mucho ñiqui-ñiqui y poco compromiso... Dime, ¿cuando vas a ponerte serio con esa taza?

Mayren: ¿Eh? 😮

Crowley: ¿No pensarás vivir en pecado con él para siempre, no?

Mayren: ¡Pero qué... tú eres un demonio! ¿A qué viene ese consejo? >___<

Crowley: ¿Crees que me casé con Aziraphale porque adoro ir a las iglesias? Me quemé los pies por él porque eso lo hizo feliz, y a mí también. Comprometerse con el otro es importante.

Mayren: ........

Crowley: Además como esposos me deja hacerle más cositas divertidas que cuando éramos simples novios 😏😏

Aziraphale (en la librería): ¡Atchús!

Cocoa: Salud... ¿Estás resfriado, Zira?

Aziraphale: No... más bien tuve la sensación de que alguien estaba hablando de mí a mis espaldas. ¡Ah, debe ser solo idea mía! 😄

..................................................................

Algo más grande

Mayren: Cocoa... amorcito...

Cocoa: ¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa, mi rociador precioso? 😘

Mayren: o/////o Este... así como por curiosidad... ¿A ti te gusta nuestra pareja...?

Cocoa: Por supuesto, ¿qué pregunta es esa? 😄

Mayren: ¿Y no te gustaría tener... otro tipo de relación?

Cocoa: .... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente...? 😑😑

Mayren: ¡Ahhh, no pienses mal! Me refiero a... ejem... algo más grande...

Cocoa: ¡Ya te dije que no necesitas cambiarte de pico por uno más grande para que te quiera más! 😫😫

Mayren: ¡No hablaba de mi pico! 😫😫😫

Cocoa: ¿Quieres ponerte un tubito más ancho? ¿Enloqueciste? 😣

Mayren: ¿Por qué piensas que yo pienso todas esas cochinadas? 😩

Aziraphale: Por algo será 😠😠


	11. Capítulo 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Si Cocoa y Mayren tuvieran tazas como bendiciones:

Cocoa: Aziraphale, mis hijos quieren trabajar. ¿A ti y a Crowley les molestaría buscarles algo para hacer en casa? 😇😇

Aziraphale: ¡Para nada! Déjamelo todo a mí, amigo 😉😉

(Más tarde)

Hija: ¡Mira, papá, ahora soy un lapicero y viviré en el escritorio de la librería!😄

Hijo: ¡Yo soy maceta para uno de los cactus del señor Crowley! 😄

Cocoa: No es lo que esperaba, pero al menos se ven felices 😅😅😅

..............................................................................

Cocoa: A ver, May... ¿alguna vez he dicho que soy infeliz contigo como novio?

Mayren: ¡Nunca! Gracias a Satanás...

Cocoa: ¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene toda esta idea de comprometerse? 😊

Mayren (avergonzado): Tú te mereces todo de mí, Cocoa. Tienes mi admiración y mi amor. Ahora solo falta que te de mi compromiso por...

Cocoa (lo interrumpe con un aleteo): Ya sé que estás comprometido conmigo, tonto. Usas tu agua para lavarme, me cuidas para que no me raye, me llenas...

Mayren: 😏😏

Cocoa: ...de cariño... 😉

Mayren: 😆😆

Cocoa: Quítate esa idea de "tener" que comprometerte conmigo, así estamos bien por ahora. Cuando queramos casarnos como nuestros dueños, que sea porque lo deseamos, no porque sea una especie de obligación.

Mayren: En realidad te lo pregunté porque Crowley sugirió que no estaba bien que vivamos en pecado para siempre 😅

Cocoa: ¿Y a ti te parece que vivir en pecado está mal?

Mayren: Si significa pasarla genial como la pasamos nosotros, pues no, no me parece que sea malo en lo absoluto 😉

Cocoa: Ese es mi novio 😘😘

..........................................................................

Feliz Navidad (extra)

Cocoa: ¿Es esa época otra vez, huh? 😇

Aziraphale: Sí... 😇😇

Crowley: ¿De qué hablan? 

Aziraphale: Es Navidad, querido. Todas las navidades preparo una cocoa súper especial para beber a la noche. Desde que compré a mi querido amigo.

Cocoa: Yo cobré vida la primera vez que Zira me obsequió esa mezcla 😇

Mayren: ¡Pero... eso fue hace casi cien años! 😲😲

Cocoa: Sí, ¿y?

Mayren: ¿Has estado vivo casi cien años sin poder hablar con nadie? 😫

Cocoa: Oh, May, no te pongas triste por mí. Puede que Zira no me oyera, pero siempre estuvo conmigo. Siempre se preocupó por mí.

Crowley: Mi ángel tan bueno 😭😭

Cocoa: Gracias a su cocoa navideña yo nací. Por eso todos los años en esta época lo recordamos con igual cariño.

Aziraphale: Vengan ustedes dos. No lloren. Prepararé más cocoa para los cuatro.

Mayren: Gracias, señor Zira 😭

Crowley: Eres realmente lo mejor de estas fiestas humanas, mi amor. ¡Te amo! 😍😍

.......................................................................

Propósitos de Año Nuevo

Aziraphale: ¿Tienes algún propósito para Año Nuevo, Cocoa? 😊

Cocoa: Claro. Este año quiero ayudar a todos los objetos vivos de nuestra familia, para que también puedas oírlos y sean felices como yo 😊😊

Aziraphale: ¡Aww, eso es tan amable de tu parte! Me gusta, ¡también será mi propósito conectarme más con mis queridos objetos! 😄

(Mientras tanto en otra habitación)

Crowley: Ey. ¿Tienes algún propósito para Año Nuevo?

Mayren: Quiero llenar a Cocoa de hijos.

Crowley: 😳😳😳

Mayren: Compraste un juego de tazas de té y bueno, ¡no veo por qué no pueden ser nuestros hijos! 😤😤

Crowley: Creo que mejor te dejo a solas un rato 😑😑

.......................................................................

Letargo

Mayren: Las tres de la mañana. La hora perfecta para...

Crowley (desde la oscuridad): ¿Qué haces? :)

Mayren: ¡Ahhh, no me asustes así! 😫😫

Cocoa: Te pregunté que haces despierto a esta hora. Moviéndote a oscuras como un ladrón. ¿Me empiezas a explicar o tengo que obligarte a hacerlo?

Mayren: No... que no quiero que se despierte Cocoa... 😔

Crowley: Bueno. Te escucho.

Mayren: Vengo todas las noches y les hablo a las tazas. Pensé que si les daba atención, si era cariñoso con ellas, a lo mejor cobraban vida. ¿No es así como funciona?

Crowley: Ohh... 😦

Mayren (sonrojado): ¡Búrlate si quieres! Sé que probablemente no funcione, porque no soy un humano. Pero tenía que intentarlo, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué el cariño de una persona valdría más que el mío? Si yo les demuestro que las quiero, tal vez vivan. Entonces Cocoa y yo tendremos hijos.

Crowley: ¿Le has dicho a Cocoa de esto?

Mayren: No...

Crowley: ¿Y cómo esperas tener hijos con Cocoa si no le avisas primero, tonto? 😒

Mayren: ..... mierda.

Crowley: Vete a dormir y deja estas tazas en su letargo inanimado. En vez de pensar en hijos, piensa primero en hacer tu relación sólida, en casarte, en disfrutar cada segundo con Cocoa. No te apures. Un día ambos querrán una familia, entonces podrán regresar juntos a hablarle a las tazas de té. Ellas no se irán a ningún lado.


	12. Capítulo 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Año nuevo, trucos nuevos

Mayren: Oye, Cocoa... amorcito... 😊😊

Cocoa: ¿Qué pasa, querido?

Mayren: Crowley estuvo regando el jardín. ¿Quieres que vayamos un rato?

Cocoa: Me gusta la idea de salir al jardín, pero ¿qué tiene que ver que Crowley lo haya regado?

Mayren: Bueno, el césped recién mojado te refrescará ahora que los días son más calurosos.

Cocoa: Ahh, ¡pues sí, tienes razón! 😄

Mayren: Además Crowley dejó la manguera conectada a la canilla y ahora sé como usarla 😏😏

Cocoa: No está viva, ¿verdad?

Mayren: Es tan inanimada como ese cuadro feo que tiene en su oficina.

Cocoa: Entonces supongo que los dos podemos refrescarnos un poco 😉😉

Mayren: Bendito verano 😍😍😍

..........................................................................

Confesiones incómodas

Crowley: Plantas perezosas, están de suerte porque hoy voy a regarlas. ¡Mayren!

Mayren: 😴😴

Crowley: ¡Despierta, holgazán! Tengo que regar... eh... ¿Estás vacío? ¿¿Por qué demonios estás vacío si te cargué anoche?? 😠😠

Mayren: jejeje... Cocoa, si me empujas así se me sale toda el agua, travieso... 😄😄

Crowley: ¡Ay por Satán! ¡Qué asco! 😣😣

Mayren: Vamos a hacerlo... en el escritorio de Crowley, de todas formas él ni trabaja... 😪

Crowley: ¿En mi escritorio? ¿Es en serio, pequeño pervertido? 😠😠

.......................................................................

Beber o no beber

Aziraphale: Delicioso... 😋😋

Crowley: Hola, ángel... ¿Qué es delicioso?

Aziraphale: La nueva marca de chocolate que compré. Preparé un poco y, ¡santo cielo! Una cocoa deliciosa. ¿Seguro no quieres probar?

Crowley: Mira, ángel, no tengo nada contra tus bebidas de chocolate...

Aziraphale: ¿Pero? 😯

Crowley: Pero he visto lo que tu taza se mete dentro y no quisiera beber de ella 😑

Aziraphale: ...........

Cocoa: Estoy oyéndote, ¿sabes? 😒😒

Crowley: Entonces sabes que tengo razón 😤😤

...................................................................

Separación

Aziraphale: No sé como vamos a decírselo a ellos... 😥😥

Crowley: De alguna forma tendremos que hacerlo, ángel. Nosotros...

Mayren: ¿Decirnos qué? 😠😠

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, Mayren! Bueno... este...

Mayren: ¿Qué están tramando ahora? Quiero saberlo.

Crowley: Mira, primero no le hables de esa forma impertinente a mi esposo. Segundo, íbamos a hablar contigo y Cocoa tarde o temprano.

Cocoa: ¿Hablarnos de qué, Zira? ¿Se van a separar? 😥

Crowley: Nosotros no...

Mayren: ¿¿Y nosotros sí?? ¿Por qué? Oye, sé que estás molesto porque Cocoa y yo lo hicimos en tu escritorio...

Crowley: No me lo recuerdes, por Satán 😒

Mayren: ¡Pero no por eso tienes que separarnos! ¡Por favor, no me vendas en la feria de cosas usadas, puedo trabajar más y revolcarme menos, lo prometo! 😭😭

Crowley: Solo íbamos a decirles que Zira tiene que viajar por una semana a París y se llevará a Cocoa con él, pero si vuelves a usar la palabra "revolcarse" te juro que si buscaré la primer feria que encuentre para venderte 😠😠

........................................................................

Trabajo y algo más

Cocoa: ¿Por qué vamos a París, Zira?

Aziraphale: Porque me han pedido que vaya a examinar una Biblia muy antigua y tengo que hacerlo. Es una buena oportunidad para hacerme con un ejemplar valioso para mi colección.

Cocoa: ¿Y es necesario que vaya yo? 😔

Aziraphale: No sufras, Cocoa, solo será una semana... 

Mayren: ¿Y por qué necesitas una semana para examinar un solo libro? 😠

Aziraphale: Porque ya que estoy ahí aprovecharé para hacer un tour gastronómico de cinco días, organizado por la Academia de Repostería Leboutillier.

Mayren: ¿¿Te llevas a mi novio una semana solo porque quieres comer crepas?? 😠😠😠

Aziraphale (frío): No te metas entre mis dulces y yo o no respondo 😤😤


	13. Capítulo 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Biblias y Té

Aziraphale: ¡París! Hermosa ciudad... ¿No lo crees, Cocoa? 😄

Cocoa: No sé... 

Aziraphale: Mira, iré a visitar al anticuario que posee la Biblia, y de regreso compraré té francés para que llevemos de recuerdo. ¿Qué te parece?

Cocoa: Meh 😒😒

Aziraphale: Oh, amigo mío, no te enfades así... 😢

Cocoa: Pues lo siento pero yo quiero volver a Londres con mi May 😤

Aziraphale: ¿Con quién probaré el primer punto del tour entonces?

Cocoa: ¿Eh?

Aziraphale: Replicaremos una sesión de té a lo María Antonieta y se servirán los tés y masas más finos de Francia...

Cocoa: 😟

Aziraphale: Es una experiencia única. Pero supongo q si no quieres ir usaré vajilla del...

Cocoa: ¡Basta, me convenciste! Estoy dentro. ¡Ninguna vajilla francesa gozará de té exclusivo con MI propietario! 😠😠

...........................................................................

Cocoa preocupado

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, gloria de las glorias! ¡Oh divino testamento de la eterna majestad de la creación de Dios! ¡CREPAS A MITAD DE PRECIO! 😍😍😍

Cocoa: ¿Estás bien...?

Aziraphale: ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡Solo ve que delicias que compré en ese mercado! ¡Sublimes! Una obra del arte culinario. ¡Los franceses realmente son los mejores para hacer crepas! 😆😆

Cocoa: Ehh, sí, sí... con permiso, voy a por un poco de agua...

Aziraphale: ¡Prepárate, hoy tomaré té hasta caer desmayado para acompañar estas delicias! 😄

Cocoa (al teléfono): ¿Hola, Crowley? No, no quiero hablar con Mayren, escucha... ¿Puedes venir a París? Estoy realmente preocupado por Zira 😰

.....................................................................

Tentaciones francesas

Aziraphale: Hoy probaremos los postres de la casa Charme... ¿Estás contento? 😊

Cocoa: Mira, Zira, yo soy una taza, las comidas me dan lo mismo... 😒

Aziraphale: ¿Y qué me dices de un té especial con un sabor tan profundo que dicen que te transporta al Paraíso?

Cocoa: 😲😲😲

Aziraphale: Aunque tal vez todavía prefieras volver a Londres.

Cocoa: ¡Al diablo Londres, quiero ese té místico para mí! 😍😍

(En Londres)

Mayren: ¡Ay! No sé por qué sentí feo en el corazón... 😫

Crowley: ¡Pero si no tienes corazón!

Mayren: ¡Todo el que está enamorado de verdad tiene corazón, bruto! 😤😤

...................................................

Viajar o no viajar

Mayren: Llévame a París.

Crowley: No.

Mayren: Llévame a París.

Crowley: No.

Mayren: ¡Llévame a París! 😠😠

Crowley: ¡Ya te dije que no! 😠😠

Mayren: ¡Llévame a París o escupiré lodo sobre tus camisas!

Crowley: ¡Arruina mis camisas y te echaré al fuego!

Mayren: ......

Crowley: Yo gané 😤

Mayren: ¿No te preocupa que Zira conozca a un lindo hombre francés que le haga perder la cabeza?

Crowley: 😱😱😱

Mayren: ¿Ahora sí vamos a ir a Pa...?

Crowley: ¡¡No hay tiempo para hablar, métete a mi Bentley que salimos en cinco minutos!!

..................................................................

Buscando a Zira

Mayren: Blergh... ¿Era necesario que condujeras a tanta velocidad? 🤢🤮

Crowley: ¡No te quejes, que venir a París fue tu idea!

Mayren: Ngh... y... ¿En qué hotel se aloja Zira? 😣

Crowley: .........

Mayren: ¿Qué? ¿Lo olvidaste?

Crowley: ¡No importa, no necesito una dirección cuando puedo usar mi instinto! 😤😤

Mayren: ¿Y no es más fácil llamarlo y preguntarle?

Crowley: ..........

Mayren: ¿También olvidaste su número? Pero, ¿¿quién te enseñó a prepararte para un viaje, cabeza de chorlito?? 😡😡

Crowley: ¡No me hables así, pedazo de plástico verde! ¡Métete al auto!

Niña: ¡Mami, mami, ese señor está hablando con un rociador de plantas! 😄😄

Mamá: ¡Shh, querida, no lo mires y camina junto a mamá rápido! 😓


	14. Capítulo 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de tres diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Aziraphale: Cocoa, mira... ¡Mira! ¡La convención de repostería más grande de Francia! 😍😍

Cocoa (dentro de un bolso): ¡Abre un poco para que pueda ver! 😫

Aziraphale: Oh, sí, lo siento... ¡Mira ahora!

Cocoa: Vaya... huele mucho a dulce aquí, ¿no? 😄

Aziraphale: Oh... por... Dios... ¡¡Mira eso!! 😆😆😆

Vendedor: Es la crepa más rara de todas, la crepa dorada gigante, esculpida por artesanos de las crepas, exclusivos del medio de las crepas!

Cocoa: ¿Quiere dejar de decir "crepas"? 😠😠

Aziraphale: Oh, ¡voy a gozar esta visita a la convención más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, te lo juro! 😄😄

Crowley (en el Bentley): ¡Ay!

Mayren: ¿Qué pasó? 😟

Crowley: Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho 😣

Mayren: ¡Pero si eres un demonio, es imposible que sientas dolor!

Crowley: ¡Si te digo que siento dolor, siento dolor! Mi ángel... ¡Quiero mimos de mi ángel! ¡Lo extraño! ¡Tú más que nadie debería entenderme! 😭😭

Mayren: ¡Yo te entiendo pero te recuerdo que no tengo manos, conduce bien o harás que nos maten! 😫😫

...........................................................................

Hotel Ritz (primera parte)

Crowley: Mi instinto me dice que Zira está en este hotel. ¡Lo sé, lo presiento! 😠

Mayren: Más te vale, ¡estoy cansado de andar de aquí para allá en el auto! Ya casi no tengo agua dentro. Necesito refrescarme.

Crowley: ¿No que estabas muy apurado por ver a Cocoa? 😒

Mayren: Por eso mismo, no quiero que me vea sucio y cansado. Quiero lucir presentable para él cuando por fin nos reencontremos...

Crowley: Vaya vanidoso estás hecho.

Mayren: ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te viste las fachas? Pareces un criminal de los barrios bajos, sin ofender. ¿Así pretendes aparecer ante Zira? 😤😤

Crowley: 😰😰

Mayren: Aziraphale siempre va tan elegante, es todo un caballero. Ahora mismo debe estar tomando el té en una confitería francesa, rodeado de gente fina, ¿y tú quieres aparecer con esa pinta de haber pasado una semana en el auto sin bañarte? 😤

Crowley: Eres... eres innecesariamente cruel, ¿lo sabes? 😭😭😭

Mayren: Oh, diablos... ¡No era mi intención! ¡Crowley, lo siento!

Crowley: ¡Zira se avergonzará de mí si me ve con esta facha! No puedo entrar a verlo así.

Mayren: ¡Oye, espera! ¿En qué estás pensando...? 😨

Crowley: ¡Tomaré una habitación para poder higienizarme, qué crees! No quiero andar sucio por ahí y que mi ángel se avergüence. ¡Vamos, debo registrarme!

Mayren: ¡No, no, cabeza hueca! ¡Límpiate con un milagro, no es necesario la habitación...! ¡Oh por Satanás, nos harás perder el tiempo para nada! ¿Para qué se me habrá ocurrido hablar? 😭😭

...................................................................................

Hotel Ritz (segunda parte)

Aziraphale: Sentí algo muy extraño, como un escalofrío... Cocoa, ¿tú abriste las ventanas?

Cocoa: ¿Cómo lo haría sin manos, Zira? 😟

Aziraphale: Cierto. ¿Qué habrá sido entonces? 🤔🤔

Cocoa: No lo sé. Oye, por cierto, ¿tienes la Biblia esa que viniste a buscar, verdad?

Aziraphale: Desde luego, la tengo perfectamente guardada.

Cocoa: ¿Y le has dedicado tiempo a estudiarla?

Aziraphale: Buenoo... 😄😅

Cocoa: ¿No crees que ya has visitado suficientes sitios gastronómicos? Ya te sacaste las ganas, y tienes la Biblia. ¿No deberíamos volver a casa ya? 😞

Aziraphale: Ay... ¡Cocoa, lo siento! Soy un pésimo dueño. No he pensado en tus sentimientos, solo en mí... ¡Vaya un ángel egoísta estoy hecho! 😩

Cocoa: Zira...

Aziraphale: Te prometo que mañana mismo volvemos. ¡Aguanta solo una noche más! Madame Leboutillier y su hijo me invitaron a cenar, y realmente quiero ir a esa cena.

Cocoa: ¿La dueña de esa escuela de repostería tan famosa?

Aziraphale: La misma. Madame ha sido muy gentil en este tour, y quiero despedirme bien de ella.

Cocoa: ¿Y yo me quedaré solo aquí? 🥺

Aziraphale: Claro que no, tú vienes conmigo. También a ti quiero agradecerte que me acompañaras, así que prepárate. Será una velada muy agradable.

Cocoa: Solo tengo una duda. ¿No se verá raro que llegues con una taza en las manos? Ya sabes... la gente suele llegar a una cena con el postre o el vino, no con una taza.

Aziraphale: Tú no te preocupes. Algo se me ocurrirá 😊


	15. Capitulo 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Leboutillier y su hijo Jean reciben a Aziraphale en su casa, y también a un sorprendente invitado extra.

La última cena (primera parte)

Madame Celie Leboutillier, una de las máximas autoridades francesas en el mundo de la repostería, estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo al frente de la Academia Leboutillier, fundada por su abuelo. A sus cincuenta años seguía impulsando numerosos proyectos relativos a la gastronomía, entre los que contaba el famoso tour dulce. Su hijo Jean, estudiante de cocina de veinte años, prometía seguir sus pasos.

-Espero algún día llegar a tu nivel, mamá. Será duro, pero espero poder lograrlo y hacerte sentir orgullosa.

-¡Cariño, no te hagas de menos! Tú ya eres bueno, y ya estoy orgullosa de ti. Ahora bien, hay algo que sí podrías mejorar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu puntualidad- señaló la dama riendo.- Querido, el señor Aziraphale llegará pronto, ¡y tú aún no te has cambiado!

-¡Lo siento, mamá! Ya mismo lo hago. Por cierto, ¿el señor Aziraphale no llamó hoy más temprano?

-Ah, sí. Llamó para confirmar y avisar que vendría acompañado.

(...)

Mientras Jean Leboutillier se ponía un impecable traje negro, se preguntó por qué alguien con los conocimientos gastronómicos del señor Fell no había montado su propia tienda. Sabía que era un erudito en libros antiguos, lo cual también era un respetable oficio, pero cuando lo vio discutir con su madre mano a mano sobre el origen de las crepas, tuvo la certeza que sería un excelente experto en repostería también. Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por el timbre de calle.

-¡Vaya, ya están aquí!- murmuró mientras se echaba un último vistazo al espejo y bajaba presuroso a recibir a los invitados con su madre. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver entrar al señor Aziraphale Fell, seguido de un muchacho de su edad, vestido todo de blanco y con aspecto de estar muy nervioso.

-Señor Fell, le agradezco tanto que haya aceptado mi invitación a cenar. ¡Es un honor poder despedirlo de Francia en mi propia casa!

-Madame, el placer y el honor es mío.- Zira le besó galantemente la mano.- Usted y su hijo me hacen feliz al distinguirme con su amistad. Joven Jean- añadió saludando al hijo de su anfitriona, quien le devolvió el saludo con educación.

-Señor Fell. Bienvenido.

-Por favor, permítanme presentarles a mi hijo, Cocoa Fell- dijo Zira fingiendo aplomo, mientras Cocoa (más nervioso que él) le daba la mano a los amigos de su dueño y procuraba actuar como un humano convincente.

-Mucho gusto, señor Jean, Madame Celie.

-¡El gusto es nuestro, muchacho! Señor Fell, no sabía que tenía usted un hijo tan guapo. Lo felicito.

Cocoa sonrió con debilidad. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse y volver al hotel, así que tendría que seguir con la pantomima hasta el final.


	16. Capítulo 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocoa siente profundos nervios durante la cena. ¿Podrá hacerse pasar bien por humano?

La última cena (segunda parte)

Cocoa había visto infinidad de veces a su dueño comiendo: sabía como debían usarse los cubiertos, los platos, que conversaciones mantener, que modales exhibir ante las demás personas de la mesa. Pero una cosa era saberlo por haberlo visto y otra era tener práctica en el asunto; no estaba para nada acostumbrado a un cuerpo humano, y controlar la motricidad de sus manos se le hizo difícil al principio. No porque lo fuera, sino por lo tremendamente nervioso que estaba.

-Querido, tranquilo- le susurró Aziraphale en un momento.- Lo harás bien, no hay forma de que lo descubran.

-Yo... lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitar...

-Señor Fell, es un honor que nos haya presentado a su hijo... Aunque, ¿por qué no participó del tour con usted? ¡Habría sido encantador poder conversar más tiempo! ¿Verdad, Jean?

-Por supuesto- asintió Jean sonriendo a Cocoa.

-Bueno, es que él... vino a estudiar para su clase de historia europea- inventó Zira rápidamente.- Tenía una semana de asueto y le sugerí que me acompañara, así mientras yo recogía mi Biblia y participaba del tour, él podría visitar los sitios culturales de la ciudad para sus trabajos. ¿Verdad, hijo?

-Sí... Lamento haberme perdido el tour, Madame. Pero papá me contó todo y le agradezco en su nombre, se nota que lo pasó muy bien.

-Bueno, quizás puedas venir el próximo año. No te preocupes, jovencito. ¿Al menos la pasaste bien en París?

-Sí, sí. Es una hermosa ciudad, muy hermosa...

-A mí me gustaría visitar Londres un día- comentó Jean Leboutillier, sin poder apartar la vista de Cocoa y sintiendo un fuerte calor en el pecho. El hijo del señor Fell era de tez muy blanca, y cabello tan rubio que parecía de ángel. Tenía nariz pequeña y ojos celestes llenos de vida, labios perfectos, y la forma en que comía con pequeños gestos nerviosos era simplemente adorable. Parecía un típico joven inglés bien educado y elegante, y sintió deseos de hacerse su amigo. Cuando sus padres se enfrascaron en un animado debate sobre el futuro de la repostería franco-inglesa, él aprovechó para sacarle algo de conversación, a ver si así lograba que se relajara y dejara de flexionar los hombros inquieto.

-¿Oye, Cocoa? Las próximas vacaciones que tenga de verdad me gustaría ir a Londres. ¿A ti te molestaría sugerirme algunos lugares para visitar?

-Ehh, claro... ¿Por qué no?

-Excelente. Por supuesto que uno de los lugares que quiero visitar es la librería del señor Aziraphale, debe ser un sitio fascinante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- exclamó Cocoa repentinamente animado.-Yo he ayudado a mi padre cientos de veces a atender la librería, hasta he dormido ahí. Te gustará.

-Sí. Estoy seguro que me gustará- musitó con una misteriosa sonrisa.


	17. Capítulo 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale y Cocoa regresan al hotel y se llevan una gran sorpresa.

La última cena (tercera parte)

-Ha sido un placer cenar en su compañía y en la de su hijo, Madame Celie. Le aseguro que no olvidaré esta noche- se despidió Aziraphale de su anfitriona con cordialidad, dándole luego la mano a Jean.- Adiós, monsieur Jean. Le agradezco la hermosa velada.

-Monsieur Zira, siempre tan galante- rió la dama.- Le deseo que tenga un buen viaje de regreso a su país.

-Ojalá podamos vernos de nuevo pronto- añadió Jean con una gran sonrisa, para luego estrechar la mano de Cocoa.- Será todo un gusto que la próxima vez recorramos París juntos, ¿sabes?

-No faltará oportunidad- contestó Cocoa sin recelar nada raro en la actitud de su nuevo amigo, devolviéndole el saludo y la sonrisa y haciéndolo suspirar.- ¡Y ya sabes que si vas a Londres, puedes visitar la librería cuando quieras!

-Lo haré, pequeño, te aseguro que lo haré.

-Ya ha llegado su taxi- intervino la dueña de la casa.- Que Dios acompañe a usted y a su hijo, querido amigo mío, y que pronto podamos vernos de nuevo. Ha sido un gusto.

(...)

En el camino de regreso, Cocoa y Aziraphale no hablaron mucho para no alertar al chofer. Pero, en cuanto llegaron a su hotel, intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y Cocoa volvió a ser una taza tras un chasquido del ángel, que lo tomó con gentileza y lo observó aletear temblorosamente en sus manos.

-¿Ya terminó? ¿Ya? Oh, por Dios... ¡No aguantaba más! ¡Creí que me desmayaría de tanto andar de pie!

-Tranquilo, amigo, has sido muy valiente y fuerte al permanecer tanto tiempo como humano, y estoy orgulloso de ti. Relájate.

-¿Lo... lo hice bien?

-Lo hiciste bien. Ya puedes descansar, querido.

Cocoa se sintió repentinamente animado, y fue rememorando todo lo ocurrido durante la cena con creciente orgullo. Para cuando llegaron a su habitación y Zira abrió la puerta, él se levantó solito y voló a su lado, riendo.

-¡Es la aventura más grande que he tenido nunca, Zira! ¡Hay que repetirla pronto!

-¿Qué cosa hay que repetir pronto?- preguntó una voz que los sorprendió a ambos: Crowley, vestido con impecable elegancia, los aguardaba sentado en un sofá con evidente nerviosismo, a juzgar por la forma repentina en que se paró y corrió a abrazar a su ángel.

-¡Querido!- exclamó estupefacto.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo...?

-Larga historia, ángel, muy larga historia. Pero que sepas que no estoy so...

-¡COCOA!- exclamó el pequeño rociador verde dando saltitos hasta la taza blanca, que se había posado sobre una mesita y lo miraba con la misma sorpresa que Zira a Crowley.- ¡Mi vida, te extrañé tanto!

-Mayren, tranquilo... Oh, cielos, papá- añadió mirando al ángel.- ¡Parece que nos hemos perdido de mucho mientras estábamos en casa de Madame Celie!

-Eso veo. Tendremos que escucharlos, ¿no te parece?


	18. Capítulo 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un reencuentro muy romántico entre Zira, Crowley, Cocoa y Mayren.

Última noche en París

-Entonces, querido... ¿Vinieron a buscarnos porque nos extrañaban?- inquirió Zira a Crowley, que estaba recostado a su lado en el sofá y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El demonio asintió y lo apretó todavía un poco más, sin querer alejarse de él y contestando con un mohín:

-Pasamos todo el día buscándolos, ángel. Tal vez me puse algo nervioso...

-¿Tal vez?- repitió Mayren bufando. Él y Cocoa reposaban en la mesita de café, y Cocoa rápidamente lo calmó con un toque de sus alas.

-No te pongas nervioso, amor. Déjalo que termine...

-Lo que decía- retomó Crowley- es que a pesar de ponerme un poco nervioso supe que te hallaría aquí. No es nuestro Ritz, pero la conexión es fuerte igual y pude sentir tu rastro. Así que vinimos...

-... y Crowley perdió tiempo pidiendo un cuarto para asearse en vez de hacerlo con un milagro como un demonio normal.

-¡Cállate! Tú tuviste la culpa- acusó belicoso.

-Ya, ya- lo calmó Zira dándole un beso en la frente.- No se peleen, querido. Termina de contarme.

-Supe que estabas aquí pero no quería alarmar a los humanos, porque sabía que no te gustaría un escándalo. Te busqué preguntando por ti en recepción y supe que habías salido.

-Así es. Fui con Cocoa a cenar a lo de una amiga.

-¡Yo quería ir a buscarlos!- interrumpió Mayren mirando a su amada taza.- Pero Crowley dijo que arruinaríamos su cena... y supongo que tenía razón, no se habría visto bien que llegáramos de golpe a esa casa sin haber sido invitados. Así que decidimos esperarlos aquí mismo.

-Ya veo- dijo Zira pensativo.- Bueno, lamento que nos hayamos desencontrado, pero lo importante es que ya estamos juntos otra vez. ¿Verdad, querido? No te pongas mal y mírame. Me siento feliz de que hayas venido.

-¿En serio?- murmuró el demonio conmovido.

-Muy en serio. Planeaba volver a casa hoy mismo, pero... ya que estás aquí...- el ángel bajó la voz y sonrió de forma coqueta, y Crowley sonrió también con repentina lujuria.

-¿Quieres que aprovechemos el cuarto, ángel travieso?

-Solo si tú quieres...

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Jejeje... ¡Vamos! Vamos que la noche es corta y quiero aprovecharla, mi amor.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- inquirió Mayren mientras Cocoa aleteaba provocadoramente junto a él.

-Donde tú quieras- aseguró.- Lo importante es que nosotros también aprovechemos la última noche en París, ¿no lo crees?

-Cocoa- susurró el rociador, acercándosele despacio y hundiendo el pico entre sus alas.- Te extrañé mucho. ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto verte en esa cena! Debiste lucir hermoso.

-No te lo imaginas. Pero mejor hablamos de eso en la mañana... ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer.


	19. Capítulo 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de dos diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Cocoa humano

Crowley: Ayudaré a mi ángel a hacer las maletas. Ustedes quedense aquí, y por favor no vayan a mojar nada más, ¿puede ser? 😒

Mayren: De acuerdo. ¡No hace falta que nos mires así!

Cocoa: Ahh, May, estoy tan feliz de volver a Londres... ¡Extraño tanto estar en nuestra casa! No puedo decir que la he pasado mal, pero estaré mejor cuando hayamos vuelto al Soho.

Mayren: Y entonces, amor, ¿hicieron muchas cosas? ¿Visitaron pastelerías, comieron dulces nuevos? 😊

Cocoa: Ni te imaginas. Gracias a la ayuda de la señora Leboutillier, Zira tuvo acceso a los mejores lugares del recorrido, a comidas exquisitas... fue una experiencia increíble, y yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo.

Mayren: Ah, es la señora que los invitó a cenar anoche. ¿Cómo es? 😮

Cocoa: Toda una dama. Es dueña de una academia de repostería, y su hijo también es un caballero, fue muy amable con nosotros durante toda la cena.

Mayren: Un momento... ¿Cómo? 😦

Cocoa: ¿Qué?

Mayren: ¿Cómo que fue amable con ustedes si tú eres una taza? ¿Cómo pudo ser amable contigo ese hombre?

Cocoa: ¡Ah! ¿No mencioné anoche que fui a la cena convertido en humano?

Mayren: ¿¿Qué?? 😱😱

Cocoa: Es que Zira no quería dejarme solo en el hotel y se hubiera visto raro que llegara a la cena con una taza, así que me convirtió en humano para disimular.

Mayren: ¡Pero eso es... increíble! ¿Tú humano? ¿Y qué le dijeron a esa gente, qué historia inventaron para justificar tu presencia?

Aziraphale (asomándose desde el cuarto): Que era mi hijo. Fue la historia más fácil de explicar la verdad.

Crowley (bromeando): ¿Una taza? ¿Mi hijo es una taza? 😄😄

Cocoa: Jejeje, sí... dijimos que había venido a estudiar sobre la historia local y por eso no había podido acompañar a "mi padre" en el tour.

Mayren: Ya veo... ahora entiendo lo de que fueran amables contigo. Te tomaron por un humano.

Cocoa: ¡Fue increíble! 😆😆 Fue la experiencia más rara de mi vida. Comí alimentos, bebí con mi propia boca, ¡y Jean fue tan amable a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba! Me agradó charlar con él.

Mayren: ¿Jean? :)

Cocoa: El hijo de Madame Leboutillier. Es muy agradable, y dijo que le gustaría visitar Londres en cuanto pueda. ¡Si lo hace, ya verás que a ti también te caerá súper simpático! 😄

........................................................................

De vuelta en el Soho

Aziraphale: ¡DE VUELTA EN LONDRES! ¡Ahh, como extrañaba nuestra casa, nuestro cuarto... mi colección de libros, mis cosas! ¡Al fin estoy en casita! 😄😄

Crowley: Bienvenido de nuevo, mi ángel... Vamos, pasa y ponte cómodo que yo me encargo de todo: desarmaré las maletas, prepararé el almuerzo... ¡Te daré una bienvenida digna de reyes!

Aziraphale: Pero si tú volviste de Francia conmigo 😅

Crowley: Detalles, detalles. ¡A ver! ¿Esta caja especial contiene tu Biblia nueva, no? La pondré en tu escritorio primero que nada.

Aziraphale: Oh, sí, hazlo con cuidado por favor. En París no pude echarle mucho el ojo para ser sincero...

Crowley: Me imagino. ¿El tour te tuvo ocupado, verdad? 😉

Aziraphale: Bueno, ¡usé la lógica! Tengo la eternidad para estudiar esa Biblia, pero solo estos días que pasaron para participar del tour gastronómico. No puedes culparme 😤😤

Crowley: No lo hago, ángel. A ver, mientras desempaco ¿por qué no me cuentas más sobre como convertiste a Cocoa en humano? Debió ser fascinante de ver.

Cocoa (asomándose de dentro de la maleta de Zira): ¡Puedo decir con orgullo que soy el humano más guapo de esta casa! 😤

Crowley: ¡Jajajajaja, pero mira a la taza engreída esta... se llama a sí mismo el más lindo! ¡Que coraje! 😂😂😂

Aziraphale: En realidad es cierto, es muy guapo como humano. Lo hice a mi imagen y semejanza.

Crowley: ¿Eso se oyó como un ángel pecando de vanidad? 😉😉

Aziraphale: ¿No me crees que era guapo? Cocoa, ven aquí. Les mostraré que es cierto.

Mayren: ¿Dónde hay una cámara de fotos cuando la necesitas? 👀👀👀

Aziraphale: Un poco de dulzura, otro poco de voz angelical... (Cocoa desaparece dentro de una columna de humo) ¡Voilá! ¡Cocoa Fell!

Crowley: 😲😲

Mayren: 😍😍😍😍😍😍

Cocoa (ahora un hermoso rubiecito de veinte años): ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Lindo no? 😌

Mayren: Sabes... creo que voy a mojar todo el piso por ti... ¡Eres una visión! 😍😍😍😍😍

Crowley: ¡Agh, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra empezar con tus asquerosidades en la sala, rociador cochino! 😠😠

Cocoa: Jejeje... ¡Se los dije! Soy el humano más guapo. ¡Hasta Jean dijo en la cena de ayer que podría ser modelo de tan bonito que soy!

Mayren: ¿Qué? :) :) :)

Crowley: Oh, oh. Mayren querido, tienes un rival... 😆

Mayren: Ese Jean... ¿Debe ser feo, verdad? Y con un horrible bigote anticuado, como los franceses de caricaturas...

Cocoa (sin entender): ¡Para nada, Jean es un muchacho muy guapo y moderno! ¿Verdad, Zira?

Aziraphale: Efectivamente, es muy guapo...

Mayren: Ahh... pues que cosa... ¡¡Seguramente yo sería más guapo que él si fuera humano!! ¿No es así, Crowley? 😠😠

Crowley: Olvídalo, ni sueñes que te haré humano para que puedas competir con un francés, me da demasiada flojera...

Mayren: O me conviertes en humano o te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno 😠😠😠

Crowley: ¿Sabes que le estás haciendo esa amenaza a un demonio, no? 😑😑

Cocoa (sigue sin entender): ¡Oh por favor, Crowley, haz a May un humano! ¡Me encantaría poder verlo, y darle un abrazo también! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Querido, no te cuesta nada en realidad...

Crowley: ¡Ahh, está bien! Aunque no sé por qué te pones celoso de ese tal Jean, ni que fuera a venir a Londres a quitarte el novio 😒😒


	20. Capítulo 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayren es convertido en humano, pero algo podría salir mal en el camino...

Mayren humano

Crowley reconoció que Aziraphale había hecho un gran trabajo con el cuerpo humano de Cocoa: esbelto, con hermoso cabello rubio, ojos de cielo, camisa y pantalón blanco que resaltaban su cualidad angelical, y rasgos delicados como los de un verdadero ángel. Por eso, decidió que no podía ser menos. Haría de Mayren un humano igualmente hermoso, si no más. Estaba en juego su reputación de demonio experto en milagros de transformación.

-Bien, Mayren, ¡acércate que no tengo todo el día! Te voy a hacer humano. ¿Listo?

-¿Ehh...? ¿Así de repente?

-¡Sí, así! Quiero ir a preparar el almuerzo, ¿estás listo o no?

-Querido, no seas tan rudo con él, pobrecito...

-¡Está bien, Zira, tiene razón! Estoy listo, Crowley- asintió el rociador dando saltitos hasta quedar frente a su amigo. El demonio se hizo sonar con fuerza los dedos, y luego lo miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Veamos que puedo hacer contigo. Algo de sensualidad... estilo que se sale por los poros... ¡Ajá! ¡Lo tengo!- gritó al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos. Zira y Cocoa se cubrieron un poco para evitar toser por el humo que envolvió al rociador, y durante unos largos segundos no vieron nada. Luego una silueta emergió e hizo latir como loco al corazón de Cocoa Fell.

-¿Mayren... estás bien? ¡Mayren! ¡Yo...!

-Estoy bien, mi amor- contestó una voz masculina junto a él. Sobresaltado, la taza (ahora humano) se giró a su izquierda y vio a un muchacho bastante más alto que él, casi más alto que Crowley, mirándolo con increíble intensidad. Casi de inmediato se sonrojó.

-¿May... eres tú?

-Nada mal para un viejo rociador de plástico... ¿eh?- se jactó Mayren con una sonrisa, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a su novio. Aziraphale y el mismo Crowley estaban atónitos.

Mayren tenía la piel con un hermoso bronceado, casi como caramelo. Además de alto era muy bien proporcionado, se notaban buenos músculos bajo su ropa urbana: jeans rotos negros, remera verde con una chaqueta negra informal encima. Sus ojos eran verde claro, y su cabello castaño oscuro parecía mojado, como si acabara de lavárselo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Cocoa, absorto en la belleza angelical de su querida taza.

-Vaya, con este cuerpo mi percepción de ti cambió un poco... para mejor- alabó.- Te ves adorable, Cocoa.

-Gra... gracias...

-Tu cabello huele a cocoa... por supuesto- murmuró tras oler muy sutilmente los mechones rubios de su enamorado.- Y tu cuerpo está tibio...

-Ejem... ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Crowley con picardía, cruzando una mirada cómplice con Zira.- Parece que necesitan algo de intimidad.

-¿Mh? Bueno, depende de lo que Cocoa quiera... ¿Qué dices, lindo? ¿Aprovechamos estos cuerpos?- preguntó esperando un sí de su novio, que parecía a punto de sucumbir a su presencia. Sin embargo, mientras acariciaba su espalda, la expresión enamorada y obnubilada del rubio cambió a una mueca terrible de dolor.

-¡Ay! ¡No me toques ahí!- chilló Cocoa desapareciendo en una voluta de humo: segundos más tarde, volvía a ser una taza, que aleteó desorientada hasta la mesita.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?- preguntó Mayren asustado, recuperando también su forma original. Aziraphale se acercó y examinó a su tacita, usando un pequeño milagro para comprobar su teoría. Luego esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, Mayren, no le has hecho daño. Es solo que tocaste su espalda con demasiada fuerza, y su espalda es esta parte, donde tiene las alas- explicó.- Recuerda que una vez Cocoa se cayó y sus alas se separaron de su cuerpo. Aunque Crowley lo unió de nuevo, hay una cicatriz. En esta forma pasa desapercibida, pero en su forma humana la cicatriz es muy clara.

-Yo no lo sabía- se disculpó Mayren compungido.

-Es probable que sea un punto sensible de su cuerpo de hombre. Al menos hasta que se acostumbre, para la próxima vez...

-¡No habrá próxima vez! No quiero ser humano si eso lastima a Cocoa.

-Mayren, tranquilo...- susurró su novio, acercándose a él de nuevo y extendiendo una de sus alas sobre su pico.- No me harás daño. Solo debemos ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez, ¡es todo! ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad todas las cosas que podríamos hacer con cuerpos humanos?

-Sí... claro que me da curiosidad. ¿A ti también?

-Claro. Me tomaste por sorpresa recién, pero no volverá a pasar. La próxima vez definitivamente haremos cosas de humanos juntos.


	21. Capítulo 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de tres diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Prácticas

Mayren: Amor... ¿podemos hablar?

Cocoa: Claro. Aziraphale fue al Cielo a dar un reporte, así que estoy libre. ¿Qué pasa? 😊

Mayren: Yo solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer. No sabía que aún perduraba en ti una secuela de aquella caída, nunca mencionaste tener dolor en tus alas... no te habría tocado la espalda si lo hubiera sabido 😔😔

Cocoa: Mayren, ¡no es tu culpa! Nunca lo mencioné porque no me duele nada. Debe ser solo en mi forma humana, y fue un accidente, no es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito.

Mayren: ¿Entonces me perdonas?

Cocoa: Si eso te deja más tranquilo, sí. Pero no tengo nada que perdonarte, May, así que no te preocupes 😊😊

Mayren: Bueno... me alivia que digas eso, porque en verdad siento curiosidad por volver a ser humano contigo.

Cocoa: ¡También yo! Estoy seguro que hay mil cosas divertidas que podríamos intentar... ¡como comer! 😄😄

Mayren: Eres igual a Aziraphale en eso 😂😂

Cocoa: Aprendí mucho en este viaje. Creo que algo que me encantaría intentar es tener una cita contigo, al estilo humano. Zira y Crowley las tienen, ¿por qué nosotros no?

Mayren: ¡Me gusta la idea! Oye, Crowley está en casa, ¿por qué no le pedimos que nos transforme? 😃

Cocoa: No lo sé... ¿Así de pronto?

Mayren: ¿Por qué no? Mira, si vamos a salir de cita, debemos practicar. Tú tienes una noche de experiencia, y yo unos minutos. Deberíamos ensayar como comportarnos, como movernos, así cuando salgamos no llamamos la atención.

Cocoa: Cierto. En la cena con los Leboutillier yo estaba demasiado nervioso, no sé como no me descubrieron.

Mayren: Tal vez Jean estaba demasiado deslumbrado contigo como para notar tus nervios 😒

Cocoa: ¿Qué?

Mayren: Nada, mi amor. ¿Vamos a buscar a Crowley?

Cocoa: Dame un segundo, me refresco las alas y vuelvo 😊

Mayren: 😊😊😊😊😊

Crowley: ¿Estás celoso en serio de ese francés? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! 😄😄

Mayren: Primero: no se escucha conversaciones ajenas. Segundo: no estoy celoso. Y tercero, ¿a ti qué te importa si lo estuviera? 😤😤

Crowley: Yo solo digo que ya en el pasado fuiste celoso, ¿te olvidas que quisiste darle una paliza a la cafetera? Y era tonto porque es obvio que Cocoa solo te ama a ti, pero de todas formas te portaste medio histérico.

Mayren: ¿Cuál es tu punto? 😑

Crowley: Mi punto es que aunque fuera tonto tener celos de alguien que sabes te es fiel, al menos eran celos de otros objetos. Potencialmente podría haber pasado algo entre ellos. Pero estás teniendo celos de un humano, ¿te das cuenta de lo loco que es eso?

Mayren: Demonios... ¡tienes razón! ¿Qué tan tonto puedo ser al pensar que un humano me quitaría a mi Cocoa? Aunque pueda transformarse en hombre es una taza, mi tacita hermosa. No hay forma en que un humano pueda robarme su amor 😌😌

.............................................................................

Un mejor ser humano

Aziraphale: Cocoa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Llevas varios días practicando como humano y has mejorado mucho, ¡eres increíble! 😊

Cocoa: ¿De verdad lo crees? >////<

Aziraphale: ¡Claro que sí! Ya puedes moverte con naturalidad, comer con naturalidad, bañarte y cambiarte...

Mayren: Hermosos momentos 😏😏

Aziraphale: Diría que ya estás bien listo para salir a la calle.

Cocoa: ¡Qué bien! ¡Al fin podré ir a comer con May! 😄😄

Crowley: No, señor. Este burro todavía no sabe distinguir un tenedor de una cuchara, no sale a ningún sitio 😤😤

Mayren: ¡Oye, no me hagas esto, por favor! 😫

Crowley: Creéme, te estoy evitando un papelón público. Debes practicar un poco más, así que mueve tu verde trasero aquí que voy a transformarte para que sigas practicando.

Mayren: ¡Tirano! ¡Insensible! 😭😭

Cocoa: Ya, mi amor, no llores... (Cocoa humano levanta a Mayren y le da un besito) Te prometo que tendrás todo mi apoyo hasta que seas un buen humano.

Mayren: ¿Sí? 🥺🥺

Cocoa: Palabra de taza 😊

Aziraphale: Bien, mientras Mayren practica, tú vienes conmigo a la librería, ¿de acuerdo? Debo atender unos asuntos y me encantaría contar con tu ayuda.

Cocoa: ¿Mi ayuda? ¿En serio? 😲

Aziraphale: Siempre me has ayudado sosteniendo mis bebidas, pero hoy estás listo para cumplir con otras funciones. Me ayudarás a ordenar mis libros, apuesto a que lo harás estupendamente.

Cocoa: Yo... no sé que decir... ¿Ayudante en la librería? ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! 😫😫

Aziraphale (bromeando): ¿No eres mi hijo acaso? Entonces, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Harás un gran trabajo como librero. Estoy seguro de ello.

Cocoa (abrazándolo): ¡Gracias, Zira! ¡Te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte! 😆😆😆

Mayren: Oye... Crowley... ¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo paterno conmovedor? 🥺

Crowley: Tú agradece que te voy a enseñar algo en vez de mandarte a regar las plantas, niño 😠

Mayren: 😭😭😭

...............................................................................

Un buen vendedor

Cocoa: 😊😊😊

Aziraphale: ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, pequeño? ¿Pasó algo bueno mientras iba a comprar el almuerzo?

Cocoa: Atendí a dos clientas. Dos señoras ancianas muy amables, que me hicieron sentir como un buen vendedor. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo, un buen vendedor 😆

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, seguro que lo eres! La gentileza es vital para un buen vendedor. Hay algo en ti que es muy dulce, y no me extraña que las personas lo noten.

Cocoa: ¡Basta, que me sonrojo! 😆😆

Aziraphale: Jejeje... qué adorable. Apuesto a que Mayren adoraría verte así 😉

Cocoa: ¡Yaa! Zira, hablemos de otra cosa... ¿Qué compraste?

Aziraphale: Unas piezas de sushi de mi restaurante favorito. Ya que eres humano, quiero que pruebes una comida que es una verdadera delicia 😋

Cocoa: Yo... bien, no quiero despreciar tu invitación, Zira, pero llevo mucho rato ya como humano... estoy algo cansado. ¿Te molesta si te pido que me devuelvas a mi verdadera forma otra vez?

Aziraphale: ¡Cielos, no! No me molesta, al contrario, debiste decirlo antes. Lo importante es que estés cómodo, y que no te fuerces más de lo necesario a aguantar este cuerpo. Ven aquí, voy a quitarte la transformación.

Cocoa: ¡Gracias, Zira! Eres un buen padre 😄😄

Aziraphale: Y tú un buen hijo. ¡Oh, el teléfono! Espera aquí, iré a atender.

Cocoa: Ve tranquilo. Yo me recostaré un rato mientras...

Aziraphale: ¿Hola? Sí, es la librería A.Z. Fell & Co. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Jean: ¡Señor Fell, soy yo, Jean Leboutillier! ¿Se encuentra Cocoa, por favor? 😄

Aziraphale: ¿Ehh? ¿Jean? 😲

Cocoa: ¿Jean, mi amigo?

Aziraphale: ¡El mismo! 😮😮

Jean: ¿Señor Fell, está ahí? ¿Hola?

Aziraphale (susurrando): Quiere hablar contigo, Cocoa... ¿Qué le digo? 😥

Cocoa: Pues, ¡pásamelo! No veo problema en que atienda su llamada, ¿no? No puede verme. No necesito transformarme para hablar con él por teléfono.

Aziraphale: Mientras solo sea por teléfono... 😧

Cocoa: ¿Hola, Jean? ¡Sí, soy yo, Cocoa! ¡Qué bueno que hayas llamado! Sí, todo está bien, llegamos sin problemas... sí, estoy ayudando a papá con el negocio. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, cómo van tus cosas? ¿Eh? ¿Qué ya has averiguado precios de vuelos a Londres? ¡Vaya, que rápido! 😄😄

Aziraphale: ... definitivamente será mejor que Mayren aprenda pronto a moverse como humano... ¡Siento que se acerca una tormenta! 😰😰


	22. Capítulo 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean se prepara a conciencia para sus exámenes de repostería.

Prácticas de repostería

Jean llevaba toda la tarde en la cocina, practicando dos recetas de pasteles de gran complejidad. Desde la medición de ingredientes hasta el tiempo de cocción, todo debía ser tan preciso como si de una fórmula matemática se tratase, porque la alta cocina no admitía errores. Como estudiante de repostería en la academia de su madre, se esperaba de él que fuese un estudiante perfecto. Sus notas en las clases debían ser las mejores, y su desempeño en la cocina debía estar al nivel de un profesional. Como faltaba poco para rendir exámenes prácticos, consideró que lo mejor era templar sus nervios dominando las recetas más difíciles del repertorio de su madre.

-Lo lograré, así tenga que pasar también toda la noche cocinando. Pasaré el semestre sin problemas, ¡ya lo verás, madre!

-No tengo dudas que así será, Jean. Pero, querido, trata de no exigirte demasiado, tú ya eres un repostero magnífico y privarte del sueño no te hará mejor.

-Madre...

-Mi hijo, tan lindo y talentoso- lo elogió Madame Celie.- Estudiar y practicar recetas es importante, pero también debes cuidar tu salud, cariño.

-Tienes razón. Bien, después de terminar estos pasteles prometo tomarme un descanso. Me honraría que los probaras por cierto.

-Será un placer. Por cierto...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De verdad estás planeando irte a Londres después de los exámenes?

-¡Sí! He averiguado precios de vuelos y hoteles y separado el dinero necesario para eso. Pero me puse como meta no comprarlos hasta haber aprobado los exámenes con la mejor nota, así que debo esforzarme.

-Recuerdo que lo mencionaste la otra vez, cuando vinieron a cenar el señor Fell y su hijo. Pero creí que lo decías por decir... no sabía que te lo ibas a tomar en serio.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo viajar, ¿verdad? Londres es una hermosa ciudad, podré visitar muchos lugares interesantes, disfrutar otra gastronomía...

-Ir a ver a Cocoa Fell...

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Jean, sonrojado. Madame Celie sonrió aún más y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, cuya expresión era demasiado tierna como para pasar por alto.

-Cocoa parece un buen chico. Me parece muy bien que quieras ir a verlo, ¡y ya de paso saluda a mi amigo el señor Fell! Iría contigo a visitarlo, pero... algo me dice que quieres hacer este viaje solo- finalizó con una sonrisita. Jean, procurando no mostrar ansiedad, asintió despacio y tomó su guante de cocina para retirar los pasteles del horno.

-Creo que es un chico muy tímido, así que iré despacio con él. Una visita amistosa es un buen primer paso, ¿verdad?


	23. Capítulo 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Cocoa Time.

Amar de dos formas

Mayren: Maldito Crowley, me tuvo toda la semana encerrado en el departamento, entrenando para pasar por humano... ¡No me dejó salir ni a la puerta de calle! 😭😭

Cocoa: Cariño, tranquilo... Tal vez se lo tomó demasiado en serio, pero al fin y al cabo funcionó, ¿o no?

Mayren: ¡Y tanto! Aziraphale se compadeció de mí y me dió dinero para que te invitara a salir. ¿Qué te parece, te gusta este restaurante? 😄

Cocoa: ¡Me encanta! Siempre paso por aquí camino a la librería, tenía mucha curiosidad por entrar la verdad 😊

Mayren: ¿Y no se te ocurrió venir solo?

Cocoa: No. Quería venir contigo.

Mayren: 😍😍😍

Cocoa: Estás muy guapo, May. Todos se quedaron mirándote al entrar 😌😌

Mayren: ¡Claro que no! Te miraban a ti, que eres el ángel más bello de Londres 😘

Cocoa: Oye, Mayren... dime una cosa... ¿Te gusto más con este cuerpo, o como taza blanca?

Mayren: Me gustas de las dos maneras, precioso, eres único en cada forma que tomes. Te lo aseguro.

Cocoa: Awwww... ¡Muchas gracias! 😆😆

Mayren: Soy afortunado en poder conocerte y amarte de dos maneras distintas. Y probablemente te amaría en cualquier otra forma que tomes, estoy seguro.

Cocoa: ¡Querido, dices las cosas más románticas que yo he oído! Y eso que he leído cientos de libros de poesía al lado de Aziraphale...

Mayren: Me gustaría leer algo contigo. ¿Te molestaría que vaya a visitarte a la librería un día de estos y te pida una recomendación?

Cocoa: ¡Para nada! Será un placer que vengas. ¡Prepararé algunos títulos que estoy seguro van a gustarte! 😄😄

Mayren: No tengo la menor duda. Si hay algo en lo que confío es en tu buen gusto 😊

................................................................................

Primera visita a la librería

Mayren: Wow...

Cocoa: ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta la librería, querido? 😊

Mayren: Me encanta... sobre todo me encanta su vendedor 😘😘

Cocoa: ¿Te gusta Zira? 😉

Mayren: Jaja, muy gracioso. Ven aquí, señor comediante, te mostraré quien es el vendedor más lindo y dulce de todo el Soho...

Cocoa: ¡May, no, estamos en mi trabajo! 😫

Mayren: No veo clientes por aquí 😉

Cocoa: Ah, pues... Tienes razón... 😅

Mayren: Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas. Casi me dan ganas de olvidar los libros y empezar a comerte a besos 😏😏

Cocoa: ¡Oh, no! Quedamos en que venías para que leyéramos juntos, así que ahora no te arrepientas 😤

Mayren: ¡Jajaja, tranquilo, Cocoa, solo bromeaba! 😄😄

Cocoa: Qué chistoso. Vamos, aprovechemos que no hay nadie para ir a la oficina de Aziraphale...

Mayren: 😃😃

Cocoa: ... A leer más a gusto, porque hay un sofá súper cómodo ahí.

Mayren: Ay... 😩

Cocoa: Empiezo a pensar que realmente no tienes interés en leer y solo lo dijiste para contentarme 😠

Mayren: ¡No es eso! Cocoa, perdóname si te di esa impresión. De verdad quiero aprender a leer contigo, es decir, a leer libros de verdad, y no solo las revistas de jardinería que compra Crowley...

Cocoa: Bueno...

Mayren: No más bromas, te lo prometo. Vamos a aprovechar tu hora del almuerzo y a leer algo lindo, ¿sí? Algo romántico tal vez...

Cocoa: Me encantan las novelas románticas. ¡Separé algunas que te encantarán! 😆

Mayren: ¿Oye, y si podremos leer mucho hasta que tengas que abrir la tienda de nuevo?

Cocoa: Probablemente no, la lectura no es para hacerse a las apuradas. Pero puedes volver otro día, cariño.

Mayren: ¿No sería más fácil que nos lleváramos los libros a casa y ya?

Aziraphale: No saques mis libros de este negocio y no saldrás herido :) :)

Mayren: ¡Ahh! ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? 😱😱😱

Aziraphale: Eso nunca lo sabrás :)

Cocoa: Lo siento, May, Zira tiene un sexto sentido cuando se trata de la seguridad de sus libros 😅😅

....................................................................................

Esperando

Mayren: Perdóname, Cocoa. Quería llevarte a algún lugar bonito para nuestra cita, y en vez de eso estamos yendo a un vivero a recoger un encargo de Crowley 😩

Cocoa: No te preocupes, no me molesta. Será divertido comprar macetas nuevas, las plantas sin duda lo agradecerán ☺

Mayren: Ahora que lo pienso, he regado a esas plantas desde niñas. ¿Serían algo así como mis hijas? 🤔

Cocoa: Eh... no creo 😅😅

Mayren: ¡Fiu! Menos mal. Cuando tenga hijos quiero que sea contigo 😍

Vendedor: 😶😶😶

Mayren: ¡Rayos! Quiero decir, ¡buen día, señor! Vine a recoger un pedido del señor Anthony Crowley.

Vendedor: Oh, sí. Macetas hechas a la medida, con diseños personalizados. ¿Quiere acompañarme a corroborar que esté todo?

Mayren: Claro. ¿Vienes, querido?

Cocoa: Espera un minuto, mi celular está sonando... ve, ahora los alcanzo.

Mayren: De acuerdo lindo 😊

Cocoa: ¿Hola?

Jean: Hola, Cocoa... ¡Amigo, escucha! Tengo una buena noticia 😊

Cocoa: ¡Genial! ¿De qué se trata?

Jean: Recibí los resultados de mis exámenes. ¡Aprobé todo! Cielos, al final valió la pena trasnochar tanto estudiando, y cocinar sin parar para perfeccionar mi técnica... ¡Me siento feliz! 😆😆

Cocoa: ¡Esa es una muy buena noticia, Jean! Te felicito. De verdad te esforzaste, y seguro tus postres son los más deliciosos de Francia.

Jean: ¿Te gustaría probar mi mejor postre?

Cocoa: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Vendrás a Londres como prometiste? 😄

Jean: Lo haré. Solo quería recibir mis notas antes, y como ya las tengo, ya soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Por ejemplo, visitart... quiero decir, visitar tu hermosa ciudad 😅

Cocoa: ¡Ven cuando quieras, amigo! Papá Zira seguro se pone contento si nos visitas, y más si le enseñas alguna receta. ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a hornear algo en tus vacaciones?

Jean: Hornear es parte de mi vida, Cocoa. Siempre lo hago ya sea que esté en casa o viajando. Y será todavía más agradable hacerlo si es para ti 😉

Cocoa: Me siento honrado de oír eso... ¡Definitivamente te voy a estar esperando! 😄

..................................................................................

Sin motivo

Mayren: No me gusta nada ese amigo francés de Cocoa 😠

Crowley: ¿Otra vez con eso? Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado, ¡no puedes ponerte celoso de un humano!

Mayren: ¿No?

Crowley: ¡Claro que no! Usa el sentido común. Cocoa te ama, y es una taza por muy humano que parezca. ¿Cómo y en qué forma crees que podría engañarte con un hombre?

Mayren: Es que, ¡hablan mucho por teléfono! Y sé que ese Jean quiere venir a Londres, apostaría cualquier cosa que viene para ver a Cocoa 😫

Crowley: Ya. Pero aunque así fuera no puedes hacer nada, no es asunto tuyo a donde va o deja de ir ese chico. Y sé realista, estás celoso sin ningún motivo. No ha pasado nada entre ellos.

Mayren: Ah... 😥😥

Crowley: Cálmate y deja de pensar cosas raras. ¿Por qué crees que Cocoa te cambiaría por otro? En tu forma humana estás bien guapo...

Mayren: Eso es cierto. Soy irresistible 😎

Crowley: ... y además ustedes ya tienen una relación sólida. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle Jean que tú no?

(Mientras tanto en París)

Madame Celie: Hijo, ¿estás seguro de esto? Darle una fecha de llegada falsa a tu amigo...

Jean: ¡Mamá, es para que sea una sorpresa! Quiero aparecer en la librería del señor Fell y sorprenderlo, y decirle... que no he dejado de pensar en él... >////<

Madame Celie: Ay... si ya lo has decidido, no puedo hacer nada, eres grande y tomas tus propias decisiones. Pero, por favor, cuídate. Algo me dice que no todo será tan idílico cuando llegues ahí 😥

Jean: Oh, saldrá todo bien. Hemos hablado tanto por teléfono que ya siento que lo conozco, y estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho de verme 😊

Madame Celie: Ojalá así sea, querido...

Jean: Le prometí que hornearía algo para él cuando lo visite. ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento! Tomar el té con Cocoa será como un sueño 😍


	24. Capítulo 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocoa ha estado tanto tiempo en su forma humana que empieza a sufrir un gran cansancio.

El cansancio de Cocoa (primera parte)

-Cocoa, querido, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Aziraphale al ver al joven masajeándose lentamente los hombros. Éste asintió y lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de flexionar los hombros y el cuello.

-Sí, me siento bien. Solo algo cansado.

-Te has esforzado mucho las últimas semanas, Cocoa. Entiendo que te entusiasme trabajar en la librería, pero tienes que recordar que tu cuerpo humano es producto de un milagro. Si lo fuerzas demasiado, el milagro se evapora. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo, en serio, ¡y juro que no estoy haciendo esfuerzos de más! Al fin y al cabo lo último que quiero es causar problemas, y si me transformara de repente seguro te los causaría.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Cuántas horas llevas ahora?

-Eh...

-Sin mentir.

Cocoa cesó su auto-masaje y miró al ángel con algo de culpa, pero como era incapaz de mentirle, dijo en voz baja:- unas diez horas. Vine temprano a hacer inventario y ya luego me quedé así.

-¡Diez horas! Eso es una barbaridad, querido. ¿Cómo no me avisaste? Hubiera venido antes a tomar tu lugar en el negocio.

-¡Justamente por eso, quería encargarme yo de...!

-No, no, no. Así no se hacen las cosas, Cocoa. No puedo permitir que sobrepases los límites de tu cuerpo. ¡Mírate nada más, con los músculos adoloridos de tanto permanecer como humano!

-¡Pero Ziraaa...!

-¡Sin peros, jovencito!- exclamó Aziraphale con firmeza, haciéndole una seña para que se le acercara. Cocoa lo hizo con la cabeza gacha, como un niño siendo retado por su padre.- Vas a tomar tu forma de taza en este instante, y te quedarás así por un par de días. Necesitas descansar de tantas transformaciones.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso!- se quejó Cocoa. Su rostro dulce parecía en esos momentos atribulado, pero Zira se mantuvo firme.

-Sí puedo y sí lo haré. Es por tu bien. Al fin y al cabo, querido, nada extraordinario pasará hoy, ya casi es hora de cerrar el local y no preciso un encargado que esté exhausto.

Cocoa admitió la derrota y dejó que Zira lo convirtiera en taza de nuevo, sin saber por qué eso lo decepcionaba tanto. Pensó en el asunto mientras el ángel volvía al local y él se quedaba en el escritorio privado. ¿Acaso le había tomado tanto gusto a ser un humano que estar en su forma verdadera lo disgustaba?

"No" pensó. "Yo no reniego de quien soy. Es solo que..."

La campanilla de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pero, más que la campanilla en sí, lo que lo sacó de sus elucubraciones fue la voz asombradísima de Aziraphale dándole la bienvenida al visitante.

-¿¡Jean Leboutillier!? Pero... ¿pero qué haces aquí, muchacho?

-Buenas tardes, señor Fell. Es un placer verlo de nuevo.

"¿¡Jean!?" pensó Cocoa helado al reconocer la voz de su amigo francés. Desesperado aleteó hasta la puerta entreabierta y observó que en efecto era Jean quien acababa de llegar, algo totalmente inesperado. "¡Pero... pero si debía llegar a Londres dentro de varios días!"

-Este... Cocoa... Cocoa había mencionado que vendrías de vacaciones a Londres, pero no dijo que ya...

-¡Ah! Bueno, verá señor, el asunto es que quise darle una sorpresa y vine antes... vine directamente desde el aeropuerto, pensando que lo encontraría trabajando aquí.- Jean observó con disimulo a su alrededor y Cocoa se escondió de inmediato, muerto de miedo. Por ningún motivo podía permitir que Jean lo viera así.


	25. Capítulo 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale atiende a Jean, mientras un nervioso Cocoa escucha todo a escondidas.

El cansancio de Cocoa (segunda parte)

Jean estaba más que nervioso, y se preguntó si su madre no habría tenido razón. ¿Acaso llegar de sorpresa había sido un error? No solo Cocoa no estaba presente, si no que el señor Aziraphale lucía sumamente incómodo en su presencia. Como si quisiera que se fuera. Vacilando, decidido a que valiera la pena, preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿Cocoa volvió a su casa, o tuvo que hacer algún mandado en la calle? Porque si es así, puedo esperarlo...

-¡Oh, no creo que vaya a volver por hoy, sabes! Debe haber vuelto a casa, así que yo te aconsejaría que vayas a registrarte al hotel donde te quedarás y luego lo llames.

-Este... sí, supongo que haré eso, ni modo que vaya con las maletas por toda la ciudad- admitió Jean tragándose su confusión.- Muchas gracias, señor Fell, y lamento haberlo molestado.

-No me molestas, Jean, al contrario. Es un honor que hayas venido a mi librería antes que nada. Cocoa tiene un buen amigo en ti.

Un amigo, pensó el ángel sudando, que representaba más peligro del que parecía a simple vista. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jean entraba unos minutos antes y lo veía transformando a Cocoa? Miró de reojo hacia la puerta de su oficina y notó que estaba entreabierta, y supo que la tacita blanca estaba detrás oyendo todo. En el apuro por alejar a Jean de allí se portó de una forma un tanto grosera, cosa que lamentó más tarde porque odiaba ser poco amable con sus visitantes. Sin embargo, ni bien el joven francés volvió a salir de la librería él suspiró con alivio y fue en busca de Cocoa.

-¡Tranquilo, ya se fue! ¿Estás bien?

-Zira... no, creo que no. ¿Era Jean?- preguntó con un tono que delataba su ansiedad.- Era Jean. Vino por sorpresa y yo... ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si me hubiera visto así como soy...!

-Tranquilo, querido- dijo Zira levantándolo con ambas manos y sonriéndole para calmarlo.- No se dio cuenta de nada así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. A ver, ¿que te parece si tomamos un té? Más tarde seguro recibes un mensaje suyo, pero por ahora te vendrá bien relajarte.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Cocoa con nada de energía para proponer otro plan que no fuera ese.- Espero de verdad poder recuperarme, porque si Jean está en la ciudad no puedo vivir escondiéndome.

-No, claro que no...

-Debo convertirme en humano otra vez y dar la cara, al fin y al cabo es mi amigo y vino a visitarme, así que quedaría como el peor si no lo recibo o lo llevo de paseo por Londres...

-Sí, querido amigo. A ver... el té está listo. ¿Nos sentamos?

El aroma del té se le hizo delicioso a Cocoa, pero había algo que lo seguía preocupando. Algo que no estaba muy seguro que era, pero que ciertamente lo ponía nervioso.

"La librería a esta hora es el lugar más pacífico del mundo... ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieto? Acaso..."

-Oye, Zira- dijo despacio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Esa mochila beige es tuya?

-¿Cuál mochila?

-Esa que está ahí. Apoyada en la... silla...

-Yo no uso mochilas, querido, así que eso debe haberlo olvidado un cliente...

Tardaron solo un segundo en llegar a la misma conclusión, y antes que Zira pudiera mover un solo dedo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y de nuevo entró Jean por ella, claramente agitado. Cocoa se quedó helado y sus alas se pusieron tiesas del miedo. Incluso las gotas de té que quedaban dentro suyo se evaporaron por los nervios.

-¡Disculpe, señor Zira! Estaba ya en el taxi cuando noté que no tenía mi mochila conmigo, y me di la vuelta para fijarme si la había olvidado aquí. ¿La ha visto?

-¡¡Sí!!- respondió el pobre ángel con voz chillona, señalando la mochila en la silla con una mano mientras con la otra apretaba el asa de Cocoa.- ¡Ahí está, justo acabo de verla hace un segundo!

-Qué bueno que no la perdí, me habría molestado mucho. De nuevo disculpe las molestias, no era mi intención quitarle su tiempo.

-No, no es nada, ya casi estoy por cerrar de todas formas...

-Vaya- dijo Jean de repente, sonriendo.- ¡Que taza tan hermosa!

-¿Eh?

"¿Eh?" pensó Cocoa petrificado.

-Parece una delicada pieza de cubertería, tan elegante. ¡Me encantaría tener una igual!

Aquello fue demasiado para Aziraphale quien, sin querer, dejó escapar entre sus dedos el asa de Cocoa, que se precipitó al suelo. Por increíble que pareciera Jean la atajó en el aire, y la observó de cerca con cuidado sin tener la mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No se preocupe, señor, está intacta. Tan solo tiene un pequeña marca aquí en las alas, pero supongo que es antigua, ¿verdad?

-Sí... sí, es antigua...

-Aquí tiene- finalizó el joven francés devolviéndole la taza al librero y preguntándose por qué sentía tanto calor en los dedos. Probablemente, pensó, el señor Aziraphale acababa de tomar un té con ella.


	26. Capítulo 26.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale y Cocoa regresan a casa tras la sorpresiva aparición de Jean en la librería.

El gran temor de Cocoa

-¿Ángel, son ustedes?- preguntó Crowley al oír la puerta de calle. Nadie le contestó, pero al cabo de unos segundos sintió los pasos de Zira y se quedó tranquilo. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos y nadie entraba a su oficina, salió él en busca de su esposo y lo encontró en la cocina, con manos temblorosas, mientras Cocoa aleteaba débilmente sobre la mesa. Entonces se alarmó.

-¿Aziraphale, qué pasó? ¿Por qué están los dos temblando?

-Oh, querido. ¡Un gran problema!- musitó Zira parándose y buscando calma en los brazos de Crowley.- Nos salvamos por un pelo...

-¿Cómo que "nos salvamos"?- cuestionó Crowley, todavía más alarmado.- ¡Ángel por favor, dime qué pasó!

Zira volvió a sentarse y respiró hondo, y después de mirar de reojo a Cocoa (qué seguía aleteando en círculos con gran nerviosisimo) se decidió a hablar.- Venimos de la librería. Tuvimos una visita inesperada.

-¿Quién? ¿Los arcángeles otra vez?

-No, nada de eso. Vino Jean Leboutillier... ya sabes, el hijo de mi amiga. Le había dicho a Cocoa que vendría de vacaciones, pero no avisó la fecha y se apareció hoy por sorpresa en la librería.

-Demonios... ¿No vas a decirme que los vio en su forma original, verdad?

-¡SÍ!- interrumpió Cocoa con voz chillona, quedándose quieto por primera vez.- Yo estaba en mi forma de taza cuando apareció, así que Zira lo quiso despachar con excusas. Pero luego volvió para recoger algo que había olvidado, y entonces sí me vio, hasta evitó que me cayera al piso...

-¿Ehhh...? ¿Qué diablos me cuentas?- inquirió Crowley estupefacto.

-Claro que él no sabía que era yo, ¡¡pero de todas formas!! Me sostuvo en sus manos para evitar que me hiciera trizas contra el suelo. Sé que él no podía notarlo, pero, ¡me puse tan nervioso que no podía parar de temblar! Y luego Zira decidió cerrar la librería, vinimos aquí, y Jean me ha mandado un mensaje para avisarme de su llegada. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, eso estuvo cerca!- terminó por murmurar al borde del agotamiento, observando detrás de Crowley con asombro.- ¡Mayren! Tú...

-Lo oí todo- contestó el Mayren humano, con su cabello mojado y sus ojos verdes endurecidos, mitad por miedo mitad por amor. Con lentitud se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó a Cocoa con ambas manos, revisando que no estuviera herido. Luego lo apoyó contra su pecho y lo calmó con palabras dulces, sin ningún reproche, sin expresiones celosas de por medio. Solo con amor.

-Cocoa, mi ángel, no tiembles más, refúgiate en mí. Entiendo que pasaras un momento de apuro, al sentirte descubierto...

-Fue algo muy fuerte. Sí me sentí expuesto- confesó la taza estirando mucho sus alas y luego plegándolas de nuevo.

-Pero a pesar del susto, no pasó nada, ¿verdad? Tienes que pensar en eso. Tu amigo no sabía que eras tú, y nunca lo sabrá. ¿Cómo podría enterarse de tu identidad, si solo los dueños de los objetos son capaces de comunicarse con ellos? O como mucho, los seres cercanos. Como Zira puede hablar conmigo, o Crowley contigo. Es porque pertenecemos a la misma familia. ¿No es así, Crowley?

-En efecto, sí. Ningún ser de fuera podría verlos vivos, sea humano o sobrenatural.

-Además, querido- intervino Aziraphale, de nuevo dueño de sí.- Si Jean te viera transformarte, podríamos borrar su memoria. No hay peligro que descubra nada.

-Quisiera devolverle la llamada y preguntarle como está. Quizás invitarlo a cenar, después de todo, ¡somos amigos!

-Hoy no, Cocoa- objetó el ángel.- Recuerda lo que hablamos. Necesitas descansar de tantas transformaciones.

-Entonces lo llamaré. Pero primero supongo que debo... respirar hondo y tomar algo con azúcar. Mayren, mi amor... ¿me preparas un té de miel?

-Por supuesto. Lo beberemos juntos y te sentirás mucho mejor, ya lo verás.


End file.
